


Rebellion (восстание)

by kyloxreytfa (Amethyst214)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corset Fetish, Gen, How Do I Tag, Imperial Russia, Kylo is like beast and mr darcy ok, Poe tries his luck with Rey, Reylo is still endgame, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Force is strong with these tags, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, reylo au, waltzes and balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst214/pseuds/kyloxreytfa
Summary: Far Away and just as long ago,A young Prince who was selfish, arrogant, and unkind dwelled in a Kingdom of Splendour. He was the son of a most Noble home, but in his thirst for Greatness, he committed a crime so terrible that he was banished to the far North and cursed to remain a Monster....A peasant girl with the heart of a warrior, Rey sets forth from the dark forests of Jakku in search of answers that only the Master of the Knights can atone for.Who is this Monster that calls to her in dreams?





	1. Prologue

#  **Prologue**

_ Far Away and just as long ago... _

A young Prince who was selfish, arrogant, and unkind dwelled in a Kingdom of Splendour. He was the son of a most Noble home, but in his thirst for Greatness, he committed a crime so terrible that he was banished to the far North and cursed to remain a Monster. 

Whilst in solitude, Kylo Ren, Monster of the North, became master of the Dark Knights; deadly assassins of the First Order. Lead by Supreme Leader Snoke, high ruler of The Faith, the First Order seeks to control the monarchy and the vast territories back into what is believed to be Salvation. The enemies of Czarina Leia Organa, who remains imprisoned and in mourning for the devastating loss of her brother and son, grow ever louder with a call to end the Monarchy and the First Order.

As the seasons change, so too does destiny. A peasant girl with the heart of a warrior, Rey sets forth from the dark forests of Jakku in search of answers that only the Master of the Knights can atone for. 

Who is this Monster that calls to her in her dreams? 


	2. Chapter 01. Forests of Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In my many years of serving as a leader of The Faith, I was most loyal to the Czar and his family. What happened to him and his poor sister is a tragedy that needs to be rectified…” Lord San Tekka reached into his vest and pulled out a small bit of oil cloth wound tightly by a leather chord.  
> He held it for a moment, seemingly lost in memories before placing it next to Poe’s hand. “This should put things right!” he tersely whispered.

 

##  Forests **of Jakku**

(Fall 1891)

 

It was a crisp and clear night, the leaves just starting to turn and the pines beginning to whisper of frost...

A smattering of guards kept careful watch over the ramparts of the ancient fortress. The stars twinkled innocently in the sky, nary a cloud to be seen. Hidden in the foothills of the Jakku Pass, a series of hidden stone networks worn through the years by rivers and Thieves, Lord San Tekka’s ancestors planned for their fortress to keep out intruders to the Crown, now it worked to keep the Crown away.  

“It is fortuitous that we meet on this night.” the wary guardian spoke to his guest. Hidden in the shadows of the top left tower, Tekka turned away from his view of the dark forests, letting the tapestry fall back into place as he walked towards the lighted table set in the middle of the room.

His guest, a young man from the capitol, tensely nodded. “Her majesty said you had something of importance for her.”

Poe Dameron, having only just recently achieved the rank to be part of the Czarina’s personal guard, knew he was taking a risk in traveling a fortnights distance away. The Czarina had insisted that since he was the best horseman from his unit that he travel to see if the rumours were true.

Tekka nodded and sat down at the table with care. The room was small, barely lit by the small oil lamp in the middle of the table. Slitted Windows were covered in thick tapestries depicting worn tales of this castle's history. Whether they kept the light in or cold out was anybody's guess. Poe held onto his satchel, half ready to leave and half willing to hear the old man out.

“In my many years of serving as a leader of The Faith, I was most loyal to the Czar and his family. What happened to him and his poor sister is a tragedy that needs to be rectified…” Lord San Tekka reached into his vest and pulled out a small bit of oil cloth wound tightly by a leather chord.

He held it for a moment, seemingly lost in memories before placing it next to Poe’s hand. “This should put things right!” he tersely whispered.

Poe reached for it and then started to unfurl the object of his quest. A bolt of electricity went through him as he recognised the handwriting scrawled across the bit of cloth, drawings and runes scratched in faded ink. “Is this...is this truly what I think it is?”

Tekka chuckled at Poe’s shocked expression. “Yes young man, that was written by Czar Luke himself. He sent it to me some time after...after The Carriage Ride. I kept it safe, per his instructions, until the right time. I believe that time to be now.”

He then turned to stare off into the shadows, his ancient face pensive.

“The Force tells me that something is about to happen, something that will correct what the cursed shadows have brought upon this kingdom. The Dark Side shall be defeated by a warrior of Light.”

Poe, a man who believed in the Force no farther than he could throw a stone, kept his thoughts to himself. He did, however, notice that his orange cat BeeBee woke up from it’s nap by the tapestry covered door with a start and started to paw with agitation at the exit.

It was then Poe heard the muffled shouts and smelled smoke. With alarm, he sprang towards the window and threw the curtain aside. What was once a calm night was now marred by the screams of the guards dying as arrows lit by fire rained down on the fortress. Horsemen dressed in black thundered past the gates that had been blasted open by gunpowder, cutting down those who opposed them with deadly blades. Imperial Soldiers garbed in full armour marched on foot, bayonets raised and bullets flying at the Resistance troops.

Looking over his shoulder he watched Lord San Tekka grow pale. “You have to hide!”

With a gruff shake of his head, Tekka tartly replied “You have to leave.” Turning towards a different tapestry, he pulled it aside to reveal a hidden stairwell. “Follow this to the end of the tunnel. It should take you to an area hidden in the forest with two horses and supplies for travel to the next town Southeast of here. You must leave, quickly!”

Poe didn't need further urging. Shoving the oil cloth deep into his satchel, he followed BeeBee into the tunnel, lamp in hand.

Letting the tapestry fall back into place, Lord San Tekka then turned to face the sounds of battle horns announcing the arrival of a most dreaded enemy: The Monster of the North.

 

* * *

 

 

 Captain Phasma of the Imperial Guards for the First Order was very proud of the work her soldiers had done.

 Months of exhaustive Intel had finally revealed the whereabouts of the Resistance nest. She was certain that with the heart of the Resistance burnt to the ground, the Supreme Leader would be able to restore The Faith to these outer regions. Her silver armour glinted in the fire light. “Search for any survivors!” She ordered her officers and their men.

Turning to a messenger Knight on horse, she kneeled onto the ground and raised her face shield. “Alert Lord Ren that we have secured the perimeters. Inform him that the Prisoner has been captured and is ready. ”

She did not rise until the horse had cleared the walkway and disappeared into the woods. Lowering her face shield back in its place, Phasma strode towards the holding cell near the centre of the fortress courtyard, where Lord San Tekka was bound and seated in a meditative pose.

Turning to the guards stationed on either side, she motioned for them to bring the prisoner forward.

A bonfire had been lit in the center courtyard pit and was being used to burn the heretic texts of the Resistance. Phasma led the guards and prisoner towards the sidelines of the bonfire. Perhaps it would make the prisoner loosen his tongue...

A horn from the parapet signalled the arrival of Lord Kylo Ren. Captain Phasma barked orders of attention from her ranks and turned to bow her head towards the leader of the Dark Knights. “My Lord, I have brought the prisoner as you requested.”

She gestured to her left at Lord San Tekka being held by the guards. She signalled for the guards to undo the prisoner's shackles.

Kylo Ren stepped down from his massive beast, his dark armour echoing in the silence as he stalked towards the traitor. Circling the prisoner, his voice only slightly muffled by his helmet, he spoke “Look how old you’ve become…”.

Lord Ren, having completed his circle, stood staring imperiously down at the prisoner.

Lord San Tekka stared straight ahead, his gaze never once leaving the forest. “Something far worse has happened to you.” was his cold retort.

Captain Phasma bristled at the insult and went to reach for her weapon, but Lord Ren held his hand out to her, silently commanding her to stay.

A slight rasping sound was heard, which Phasma registered as Lord Ren laughing. “You know then, what I have come for?” He spoke, this time his voice holding an edge to it.

Lord San Tekka did not even blink, he continued to stare straight ahead, as if the Monster of the North were invisible. “I know where you come from. Before you called yourself _Kylo Ren_. Before you became a _Monster_.”

Lord Ren placed a hand on his sword, making the threat fully apparent.

“The map to Czar Luke’s whereabouts. We know you've found it.” He slowly started to draw his blade. “And now you're going to give it to the First Order.”

Signalling for the guards to stand aside, Lord Ren held his dark blade threateningly towards Lord San Tekka.  
Tekka’s eyes finally flickered towards the deadly weapon. “The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.”  
Stepping forward and wielding the weapon in a ready position, Lord Ren growled at the prisoner “I'll show you the Dark Side!”

  
Tekka never wavered, placing his hands within his sleeves. “You may try, but you cannot deny the Truth that is your family!”

With that, he withdrew a dagger hidden from within his sleeves and threw it at the leader of the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren deflected the weapon with a wave of his hand and cut down the fleeing priest. As he loomed over the wounded man, whose hand was clutched to his bleeding throat, Kylo raised his blade again. “You're so right, the Truth will set us _Free_!” and plunged his weapon downwards in a deadly slice, ending the life of the Resistance leader.

A cry rang out and an arrow flew straight towards the Master of the Knights. Mere inches from his helmet crest the arrow froze in mid-air, seemingly stuck in place. Horrified screams erupted from the surviving prisoners, who huddled ever closer together at this vision of Darkness.

Kylo Ren slowly turned around to face the direction the arrow had come from. Pointing his sword towards an overturned wagon, he signalled for his guards to apprehend whoever was trying to hide.

A young man was brought forward, feet dragging between two soldiers.His broken bow held forth by one of the guards. “He is unarmed, save for this and the arrows in this sling.” The guard informed the Master of the Knights.

Plucking the arrow hovering above him out of the sky, Kylo Ren strode towards the young man. Kneeling down, his masked face tilted in a such manner as if searching the prisoners face. The fire light from the burning books made his helmet take on a more deadly glow.

“So, who talks first? You talk? I talk?--” Poe stammered out before being interrupted -- “Put him in The Block.” Kylo barked at his guards, rising from his kneeling position and breaking the arrow easily into pieces.

Poe shouted protests as he was led away, struggling as they placed a rucksack over his head to obscure his sight.

Phasma then spoke, “My Lord, what of the other prisoners?”

The Monster of the North then turned around and assessed the huddled masses.

“Burn them.”

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Ch.01 officially up! ^__^
> 
> After a lot of pain and suffering, I bring you my first official Reylo fic.  
> Originally meant to be part of the Reylo Fairy Tale Anthology, I had to leave due to IRL conflicts.  
> Now that my health is better, I am able to focus and bring to life an idea I've had for some time.  
> The tale of Beauty & The Beast, but set in Imperial Romanov Russia. This story will be a blend of Star Wars and Russian History (My two loves in life combined as one!). 
> 
> I'd like to give a huge shout-out to my peeps Krystell, Phasmama, and Ariadne for helping me on finishing what I started. Y'all are the best! *big hugs*
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @kyloxreytfa for more info, updates, art, etc....
> 
> Sneak Peek of Ch.02: 
> 
> "...Slinging the hunting bag over her shoulder, the girl was about to head back when she realised the woods had gone silent. Dropping close to the ground, she scanned her surroundings and the trees above. Not seeing anything amiss, but not daring to move, she listened to see if an all clear would be given. Up ahead and to her right, she heard a plaintive mewing sound..."


	3. Chapter 02. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping close to the ground, she scanned her surroundings and the trees above. Not seeing anything amiss, but not daring to move, Rey listened to see if an all clear would be given.  
> Up ahead and to her right, she heard a plaintive mewing sound...

  **02\. The Girl**

Sunlight filtered through the clouds, heralding the start of another day.

Having been awake well before dawn, the young woman paused in her work to admire the sunrise peeking into the small window of the manor kitchens. She loved watching the clouds change into a rainbow of colours. Dressed in simple peasant garb, with only the red embroidery on her rolled up sleeves to denote a sense of self, Rey bent back over the table and continued kneading the day’s bread.

Being a Serf on Lord Unkar Plutt’s estate was not an easy task. Although he was a bachelor, he demanded enough meals to feed an army of ten, just for himself. The girl knew exactly how much such an army would need as Lord Plutt often hosted military guests from the nearby fort.

Nadya, Mistress of the Kitchens, tapped her on the elbow. “When you’re done with those rolls, I need you to check the traps. Boris had to go into the fields today, being the First Order demanded double the harvest.” The diminutive older woman gave the younger a sharp look as if daring her to give argument. “Remember, no dawdling! I need whatever is caught to set before dark tonight. Big Wigs coming in from the capitol...” with a gruff clearing of the throat, her portly ladyship waddled off to bark orders at the spit turner.

The young woman schooled her features to hide her excitement. She was going outside! Oh, how she loved the woods. The quietness, the freedom of exploring nature, being as far away from the oppressive heat in the kitchens. Not that she was complaining, the kitchens had saved her from many disastrous winters. However, on days like today, she was thankful to have learned a skill other than housework.

* * *

 

The woods surrounding the estate were vast and filled with many varieties of game.

The silence that often blanketed those that travelled within was unnerving to some, who shared whispers of cursed beings and monstrous wolves held within, yet to the young woman bundled up in her red cloak the silence was welcomed.

To her, it was not truly silent, it was more of a musical symphony of nature. The creatures who lived in the trees performed their masterpieces, the leaves on the ground added a different tempo, the babbling streams that she would pass sang a rhythm. The animals that called to each other from the bushes and rock outcroppings added dimension. Yes, the forest was devoid of any human sounds, but the girl found she preferred it that way. Hearing the other animals helped her keep track if a predator was on the hunt or if it was merely going to let her pass by.

She had helped Boris, the elderly game keeper, set many traps before. She knew all the spots he would have left waiting for a morning catch. The girl smiled as she thought about where to leave her own traps. Food was heavily rationed and while working in the kitchens brought in a few extra portions of scraps, it wasn't much for a growing person. It was also illegal to hunt on the Lord’s estate...not that any of the other Serfs were going to complain as long as everyone got their fair share. The girl had helped countless others with the extra food portions she caught, plus the pelts helped when the frost arrived. Shivering slightly as she watched her breathe puff out, the girl pulled her cloak closer and marched on, hoping that whichever animal was caught in the next trap wouldn't be too much alive...

* * *

 

 

 Working quickly, she was able to locate a few that held rabbits, wood fowl, squirrels, and one even held a fox. She decided to skin the fox right on the spot and save a bit of its pelt for later bartering. Cutting the meat into indistinguishable pieces, she knew the kitchens would think it a rather large rabbit. Finders Keepers. When she finished with her task, she re-set the trap. Slinging the hunting bag over her shoulder, the girl was about to head back when she realised the woods had gone silent.

Dropping close to the ground, she scanned her surroundings and the trees above. Not seeing anything amiss, but not daring to move, Rey listened to see if an all clear would be given...

Up ahead and to her right, she heard a plaintive mewing sound.

After checking her surroundings again, she carefully crawled over the ground towards the sound. She heard it get more desperate and crawled up close to the rocky outcrop. Inching up slightly, she was able to peek down below to a small clearing. An older trap, one probably long forgotten, had caught a cat. Not any ordinary cat, a rather fluffy orange one. It's back paw seemed to have been snared and the poor thing appeared to be trying to free itself.  

The girl crawled back down and buried her hunting bag under some leaves and then withdrew her blade. She also grabbed a few stones to add to her sling pouch. The woods were quiet for a reason and the girl knew it was only a matter of time before whichever predator on the hunt would pounce on the poor cat.

Carefully she climbed down to the clearing. Softly she cooed out to the cat, trying to calm it down. The cat was clearly agitated and hissed as she approached.

“Ssshhh! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just going to help you..." She crouched low and held her hands out towards the cat. It hissed and growled lowly but seemed to stay put. The girl inched closer and saw an opening to cut the chord. Maintaining eye contact with the cat, who narrowed their eyes and kept up a low growl, the girl quickly cut the chord. The cat quickly lept away, and then tumbled into a pile of leaves. It kept trying to shake the chord off it's foot. The girl remained still and softly called out “Do you need more assistance? I can help remove that for you?”

The cat eyed her and then hobbled towards her, leaves clinging to its matted fur. The girl clucked and cooed softly until the cat was within reach. She then reached out and scratched in softly behind it's ears. This seemed to mollify if and it mewed a reply. The girl then carefully scooped up the cat and assessed the damage. The noose was starting the cut into the flesh, any longer in that trap and it's foot would have surely been gone. She started to hum a lullaby to the cat and gently massage behind it's ears, lulling it into a calmer state.

While it was distractedly purring, the girl started to unwind the string around it's foot, never missing a beat of the song. When she was done, the cat wasn't even aware the task was complete, but appeared annoyed that the song had finished. “Well my little friend, if you would like, I'm sure I could find some cream and fish for you? You can follow me or I can carry you, it's your choice.”

The cat narrowed it's eyes to slits, seeming as if it were weighing its options. It then climbed onto her shoulders and settled under her hood and around her neck, digging its claws in soundly.  

The girl winced, but decided her new friend would more than earn it's keep if it proved to be a good mouser.

“My name is Rey, what's your name little friend?” Rey asked the cat as she tried to recover the hunting bag.

A small bell twinkled as the cat purred and shook it's head. Lifting the bag up and carefully rearranging it in her arms, Rey then reached up to pet the cat under its chin. “Aha! You do have a name! Well, we can make proper introductions after I get you somewhere warm.”  She then shifted the weight in the bag and started stomping back towards the manor, hoping that the noise and her singing would keep whatever predator on the hunt at bay, as the birds had yet to signal an all clear.

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to everyone who has commented and/or left kudos! Much appreciated ^__^
> 
> Now we've met Rey and BeeBee!  
> Who will we meet next...?
> 
> Sneak Peek Ch. 03:
> 
> "...A large heavy iron clad black box was wheeled in by a full team of horses. Finn’s eyebrows shot up from behind his helmet at the sight of it .  
>  _The Block…_ "


	4. Chapter 03. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large heavy iron clad black box was wheeled in by a full team of horses.  
> Finn’s eyebrows shot up from behind his helmet at the sight of it:  
>  _The Block…_

 

###  **03\. The Soldier**

Finn hated Interrogation Day.

Usually, life at the fort involved dealing with just some peasant or drunk that tried to steal food or money and needed to be taught “a lesson”.  Trivial scare tactics and the poor sob would swear never to do anything again. It was a nice change from just staring out into the four corners of the woodlands.

But on Interrogation Day...

That meant someone with more status was going to be made an example of.

It meant one needed full gleaming Imperial Armour and fitted rifle. It meant that the higher ups would be high strung and looking for imperfections.

Usually the Grand General stayed at the capitol, but it appeared he would personally be in attendance for today's special guest. Finn shifted from one foot to the other, trying to keep his legs from losing feeling in the crisp autumn air. It was just shortly after dawn, not yet mid-morning. Finn felt as though he had already completed an entire 12 hour watch.

Standing at attention in the yard, row after gleaming row of soldiers waited for the arrival of the General and the prisoner. The prisoner was due to arrive before the General, but rumour was he was being brought in by none other than the Master of the Dark Knights, Lord Kylo Ren.

A raid had been successfully lead against The Resistance nearly a fortnight ago and Finn was eagerly waiting to see just who this prisoner was.

Oh yes, he hated Interrogation Day, mainly because of the peacock show one had to perform on parade, but it really added a sense of excitement to this dull outpost.

Being stuck in the middle of the Jakku forest was not his ideal when he signed up for the military academy. Not that he had a choice even then, as being a male orphan didn't come with many options. Either work for the military or work the land.

Stifling a yawn, Finn tilted his helmet slightly so that he could view the parapet for a signal. Any moment now they were to be told of the arrival.

A horn was heard crowing in the distance. _That was the signal!_

On cue, a soldier from the watch tower flew the flag heralding the arrival of the Dark knights. Orders were shouted and men called to attention. Finn felt his pulse pick up with excitement as everyone was shuffled and moved around to make way for the knights. The drawbridge was lowered and the gates risen. Finn watched as the cavalry thundered in, filling the courtyard with clouds of swirling frost and black cloaks. They were followed by the more Elite Imperial infantry unit, carrying their wounded towards the Med Bay.

A large heavy iron clad black box was wheeled in by a full team of horses. Finn’s eyebrows shot up from behind his helmet at the sight of it:

_The Block…_

Everybody knew that only prisoners of exceptional wrongdoing were escorted within such a chamber of torture. Shackled within, with no light and hardly any air, most prisoners barely survived the ride within its thick walls.

Based on an ancient design from when Lord Darth Vader was leader of the Dark Knights, The Block was a means to get highly classified prisoners with Intel to loosen their tongues. Finn felt his stomach drop at the implications of just who might have been caught. He did not have to wait long to find out.

As soon as it was wheeled into position, the horses were removed and the process of unloading began.

A second trumpet announced the arrival of Captain Phasma and her team of officers. Finn watched as her gleaming armor and white horse strode towards The Block. With a wave of her hand, she gave the final command for it to be opened. Two soldiers then walked in and pulled out a limp shackled form from within.

Finn released the breath he hadn't noticed he held when it was determined to be a male victim and not female. He then watched as the prisoner was carried towards the Med Bay. Captain Phasma then dismounted her horse and joined the platform of other high ranking officers. She then shouted orders for everyone to stand at full attention for the entrance of Lord Kylo Ren.

The remaining soldiers from outside marched in, flagged by more Dark Knights. Within the circle of shadows the Knights cast, Lord Ren’s armor seemed to take on an otherworldly darkness.

A gilded carriage with the crest of the Grand General Hux was the last to enter. After the General’s carriage and his team were fully inside, another signal was given and the gates were lowered and sealed.

Now, the real business of Interrogation Day could begin.

Finn prayed to the heavens he would survive.

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Finn hoping would not be caught, Hmmm? ;-)
> 
> I decided to post this earlier than planned, mainly because the next chapter is going to have to be split into TWO parts! A lot happens in the next sequence to get the ball rolling. Get ready! 
> 
> Dearest Reader, what do you think of this tale? Who do you think Finn was worried about? Anything you like/dislike? Leave me a comment!  
> I'll reply as soon as possible ^__^
> 
> ~☆~  
> SNEAK PEEK CH.4:
> 
> When Rey had returned with the forest bounty and a stowaway, Mistress Nadya was as pink as her apron. “What in heaven's name do we need that _furball_ for?!” she shrieked.
> 
> ~☆~


	5. Chapter 04. The Great Escape - Part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey returned with the forest bounty and a stowaway, Mistress Nadya was as pink as her apron.
> 
> “What in heaven's name do we need that furball for?!” she shrieked  
> \---  
> Poe Dameron felt the floor stop moving. 
> 
> He had a bad feeling about this…  
> \---  
> Finn suppressed a shudder as the chill from the Monster seemed to cling to him, even as he walked in the receding light of day across the courtyard. Finn had never questioned much of the First Order, he simply did as he was told to survive. He had to survive...

###  **04\. The Great Escape: Part 01**

**Fort Jakku**

Poe Dameron felt the floor stop moving.  

_I have a bad feeling about this…._

Having been trapped in total darkness since his capture at Lord San Tekka’s estate, Poe was beginning to wonder how long he had been away from the capitol. He knew no one would be coming for him, as the Czarina had said this mission was on a Need-To-Know basis.

Still, he hoped _someone_ would miss him and make inquiries.

Trying to move his body into an upright position, Poe felt the heavy weight of the iron shackles scrape into his ankles and wrists. He winced as one cut into his left ankle, stilling his movements. The last thing Poe wanted was to draw the attention from the guards he heard shouting outside. From what he could make out beyond the itching fabric around his head, he was inside some sort of moving prison that was now within a Fort.

This was both Good and Bad news.

Good News: No more feeling the floor move and finally learning what day it was.

Bad News: The floor had stopped moving inside a Fort, which meant he was either going to be moved to a real prison or worse, the Gallows…

He heard a loud scraping sound and then a sharp light pierced through the darkness, filtering through the rough fabric. More shouts could be heard and the blast of frosty air make Poe’s chest heave. He coughed profusely and fell over, straight onto the armour clad legs of a soldier. The soldier kicked at him and then roughly lifted Poe from the ground, shouting at another soldier to assist with moving the prisoner.

Poe dimly registered that he was the prisoner being discussed, but the cold was now making his chest feel tight and all he could do was cough in the hopes of loosening the tightness.

He felt another pair of hands roughly grab him under his arm and then he being pulled towards the cold, towards the light.

His ears were assaulted by a cacophony of sounds. Armor clinking, horses neighing, men shouting, wheels of carriages being shuffled around.

Just as quickly as Poe had been thrust into the light, he then found himself being placed back under darkness. He felt he was descending underground somewhere, possibly towards the medical bay.

Poe hoped it wasn't too far underground, as he needed to find a way to contact Her Imperial Majesty.

 

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate**

When Rey returned with the forest bounty and a stowaway, Mistress Nadya was as pink as her apron.

“What in heaven's name do we need that _furball_ for?!” she shrieked as Rey grabbed a small chipped saucer and ladled a bit of cream onto it.

“This _furball_ as you call it, can actually solve the problem we’ve been having of mice stealing from the grain stores.”

Rey then grabbed a stale piece of bread from the cupboard and started to break it into smaller pieces, mixing it with the cream. She placed it down next to the spot by the fireplace that BeeBee seemed to have chosen to sit by.

Rey thought it a curious name for the cat to have written on its tag.

As the fluffy cat began to eat, Rey turned to stare down the older woman. “You asked me just last Sunday to figure out a solution and here it is. The natural enemy of mice is a cat.”

Rey placed one hand on her hip as the other leaned against the flour dusted counter. “Ask and ye shall receive.”

Nadya narrowed her already beady eyes at the young upstart. “Don't get cheeky with me. I'm still Mistress of this kitchen and can choose someone else to do the bread rolls for the Master!”

Rey narrowed her own eyes and gestured at the hunting sack by the washing tubs. “Yes, but can you find someone else to bring back a decent hunt, aside from poor Boris?”

Nadya turned an even darker shade of pink. “You best behave tonight or you could end up in worse if the Master so chooses.”

Poking her wooden spoon at Rey’s ribcage, she growled out an order, “Now, get that meat cleaned and ready for roasting! We have Capital guests who are expecting a Capital feast.”

 

* * *

**Fort Jakku - Interrogation Cells**

A loud metallic clang brought Poe Dameron to his senses with a start. Chest heaving and coughing away his slumber, he blinked up at the spotlight of a single lantern hanging above his head.

Trying to lower his arms, he felt them held stiffly in place. Testing the restraints, he realised he was strapped upright to a stiff wooden table with his arms bound above his head in thick leather straps and legs bound with chains to the lower part of the boards.

Closing his eyes, Poe leaned his head back onto the surface and tried to stop the spinning in his head. His throat felt dry with thirst. He tried to swallow his own saliva in an attempt to dampen a dry spot, but instead erupted into a coughing fit that made his chest rattle.

That was a worrying sound to Poe’s ears.

When the coughing subsided, Poe opened his eyes and tried to squint beyond the glow of the spotlight. He was surrounded by darkness and a wet dripping sound could be heard behind him.

The damp in the air seemed to carry a chill with it.

Poe shivered and tried to suppress another cough. He was glad the rucksack was no longer covering his head, yet he now worried if he would survive the ice that was spreading inside his chest.

It seemed to be slowly spreading beyond his heart and wrapping around his throat. Poe started to slow his breathing and noticed the small puffs dance in the air before him.

_When did the temperature drop?_

The cold seemed to be everywhere, pressing around his body, encasing him in ice.

He felt as though a cold invisible hand was wrapping around his throat, putting pressure on his wind-pipe.

Struggling to breathe, Poe started to kick and writhe against the platform. White spots started to dance before his eyes.

As the white spots sparked into darkness, the pressure was abruptly released.

Gasping and sputtering for air, Poe heard a metallic rustling from just beyond the light.

“Who's there?” Poe called out into the shadows, “Show yourself!”

The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder until a tall figure stood just barely within the circle of light.

In all the years Poe had been in the service of the Royal Guard he had never known fear, until now.

Standing before him was none other the knight that murdered Lord San Tekka: _The Monster of The North_

The stories that the leader of the Dark Knights was brought forth from the fires of Hell to do the evil bidding of Supreme Leader of the Faith, Lord Snoke, had once seemed far fetched. Poe now wondered if there was truth to those fireside tales.

The ancient black armor, heavy dark fur cape, and the helmet with intricate sinister designs made the knight seem from a different time and place.

Poe felt the ice return to his chest.

“Comfortable?” The Shadow spoke, as though they were friends discussing the weather.

Poe gritted his chattering teeth and refused to answer.

A slight rasping sound echoed around him and the figure moved closer, extending it’s armor clad hand towards Poe.

“I was unaware we had to newest Captain of the mounted Royal Guards and member of the Czarina’s top graduate of the Royal Academy.”

The voice sounded gruff, yet mocking.

Poe heard the rasping sound again and noticed the Knight’s shoulders slightly shook. _Was he laughing?_

“To think _you_ would side with terrorists...astounding.” The dark knight hissed the last word.

Poe watched the metallic hand in front of him start to tighten into a fist and felt his windpipe being slowly crushed.

“Tell me…” the Monster continued, “does the Czarina know that a member of her personal guards is conspiring with The Resistance?”

Poe felt the pressure lessen, only enough for him to hoarsely reply “The Resistance...is not...will...not...be...defeated…”

The Monster slowly lowered his arm and stepped closer until Poe could see his own reflection in the helmet.

“Where is The Map?” He spoke with a edge that seemed to slice into Poe's mind. 

There was a pressure building behind Poe's eyes and the light seemed to be too bright. _How could this Dark Knight know that he had found THE map?_

Shaking his head to clear the pain, Poe stared down his reflection on the dark helmet, “The Resistance will not be stopped! We will fight until Her Imperial Majesty is free of the evil control Lord Snoke has over--!!!”

The pressure on his throat returned and his head felt like a vice had been wrapped around it. Poe struggled to form a clear thought, only to feel searing pain.

He screamed as his body felt as though a thousand sharp blades were being slowly driven into his flesh. He wept as his skin felt it was being burned by fire. The bones in his limbs felt like they were being crushed into powder. All the while, the pressure inside his head grew until he thought his skull would burst.

It all became too much and so Poe retreated into the shadows that enveloped his mind, seeking solace from the torture. He sent a silent prayer that his beloved cat BeeBee would survive the cruel forest...

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate - The Kitchens**

Rey poured all her feelings into cleaning and prepping the meat.

Most of the fowl were to be stuffed and roasted whole. Some of the meat was small enough to be used for the various meat fillings for sausages and pies.

The young huntress took particular glee in finely mincing the Fox meat and ensuring it disappeared into an elegantly decorated meat pie.

Rey hoped that particular pie would be eaten by one of the posh guests tonight or that Mistress Nadya would sneak a bite. She was sure they would be delighted to find out it's true recipe.

Chuckling darkly to herself, Rey gave a healthy chop to the potatoes she was now tasked with.

Settling into a rhythm, Rey was slightly startled when BeeBee jumped onto her shoulders.

“Oh my! You gave me such a fright!”

BeeBee merely looked on with golden eyes and mewed.  

Rey shook her head and chuckled, gathering the finished potatoes and dumping them into the large pot over the stone oven. She then added more wood to the fire to ensure it would cook evenly.

Cleaning the ashes off her hands as best she could with her apron, Rey then looked through the small window. The clouds had darkened and the torches along the barrier walls were being lit.

Sighing at having missed the sunset, Rey settled onto her small footstool by the wood stove. Pulling out her mending basket from beneath the stool, she began to look for clean cloth strips.

She then rolled up her sleeves and unwound the soiled wrappings over her arms, exposing cruel scars that covered her arms from wrist to shoulder.  

From its shoulder perch, BeeBee mewed in curiosity, as if inquiring about Rey’s past injuries.

Rey finished covering both forearms before softly replying “It keeps others from staring and asking questions.”

Rey placed the basket back under her stool and glanced around the empty kitchen, save for the Spit Turner asleep at his perch. “I know not where I received these strange scars, but I was told I was lucky to be alive.”

Rey would sometimes wonder about her family. Her _real_ family.

She had no past memories to speak of, yet everyone on the property could only remember her arriving injured when she was about 15yrs old. Old Boris and his wife Belka had taken her in. They had been childless and so doted on her as if she were their own.

Boris and Belka had tried to find out more of Rey’s heritage, only to be sharply told by Lord Plutt to look elsewhere.

The most the old couple could discover was that there had been a large explosion in the neighbouring village, leaving few survivors. Logically, Rey’s injuries and memory loss suggested that was her origin. Yet, Rey felt that was not the entire story. She might have been in an explosion, yes, but from the neighbouring village? Possibly not.

Boris said Rey had an air about her of refined manners, more like a Lady and not just some random serf or peasant. Belka used to admire Rey’s natural gift with needlepoint and would often make the long trek to nearby villages on market days to sell her handiwork to the wealthy gentry. The extra coins would help during the lean months, especially when Lord Plutt demanded double the rent. Rey wiped the tear that slid down her cheek and furiously rubbed the others away.  

Last winter, while returning from the markets, Belka had become gravely ill. She faded just before the first flower of spring. Boris and Rey had buried her in their designated plot of land, decorating her area with all the flowers Rey could carry.    

BeeBee began the purr and knead the claws into Rey’s shoulder. Wincing, Rey reached up and un-plucked the cat from her shoulder. Cradling it in her arms and checking the medicine on its back paw, she cooed “My dear little friend, I appreciate your offers of comfort, but surely there is a mouse nearby for you to chase?”

BeeBee silently glared in reply.

Rey reached forward to tickle the cat under it's chin. “Come one! Just one teensy mouse for me, please?”

BeeBee shook its head in annoyance, causing their collar bell to twinkle and expose a small leather pouch.

Rey’s eyes widened.

She had been sure to check every inch of the cat earlier upon arrival at the kitchens, but had apparently missed this item.

Reaching under and loosening it from the BeeBee’s neck, Rey was curious about the contents held within. BeeBee eyed the pouch in Rey’s hand and mewed sadly, reaching a paw up towards it.

Rey felt her heart tug at the way BeeBee looked. “Was this...did this belong...to your Master?”

BeeBee continued to wriggle in Rey’s arms and reached for the pouch, mewing plaintively.

Rey held the pouch out of reach and moved BeeBee to the floor, rising from her seat.

Noting how light the pouch was and shaking it next to her ear, Rey smiled and spoke to the mewing cat circling around her boots, “Let’s see if your Master left a note or map of his whereabouts shall we?”

Figuring it might contain a small coin or two, Rey decided to undo the knot.

She shook the contents out onto her hand and was surprised to see bundled up bit of torn oil cloth. Placing the pouch into her skirt pocket, Rey carefully walked towards the light coming from the wood stove.

She unfurled the oil cloth and found runes and small cramped handwriting. A partial seal of some sort was embossed in a corner. Rey squinted and held it an angle by the firelight, causing an intricate pattern to shimmer across the surface. Her eyes widened as she recognised the golden design to be a map.

“Wot’s dat yous got there?”

 

* * *

 

**Fort Jakku - Interrogation Cells**

The screams of the prisoner echoed inside Finn’s head.

From the moment the prisoner was given the all clear from the Medical Officer this morning, Finn and another soldier had stood guard outside the torture chambers.

For what felt like an eternity, he had heard every shout, shriek, and scream as the leader of the Dark Knights, Lord Kylo Ren, commenced with the interrogation.

To stay somewhat sane about the whole experience, Finn had tried listing in alphabetical order the possible meal specialties they would be treated to tonight. Whenever people of importance visited, the entire barracks was invited to attend a feast at Lord Unkar Plutt’s estate nearby.

Finn was just listing possible desserts (ever hopeful for sugared fruits), and speculating on grabbing a snack before dinner, when the doors behind him were loudly flung open.

A dark figure slowly emerged from the icy shadows. “Inform General Hux that his guest is ready….” a gruff voice spoke out from behind the dark gleaming helmet, not bothering to acknowledge either guard. The Leader of the Dark Knights stood tall and seemed to fill the narrow hallway with his proud stature. The shadows cast by the wall torches seemed to lengthen and grow within his presence.

The silence was deafening. Only the dripping of water somewhere in the underground caverns of the holding cells could be heard.

Remembering he outranked the other soldier standing guard, Finn numbly nodded and saluted.

He then made a hasty retreat to inform the Grand General.

Finn suppressed a shudder as the chill from the Monster seemed to cling to him, even as he walked in the receding light of day across the courtyard. Finn had never questioned much of the First Order, he simply did as he was told to survive. _He had to survive._

Yet, he now found himself questioning why such _creatures_ like the Dark Knights were allowed such free reign?

\--- 

As he arrived at the office that his usual commander shared, Finn noticed that extra candles and lanterns had been hung within the smallish room.

Expensive green carpeting was laid on top of the rock hewn floor, a heavy oak desk sat where a simple wooden table had once been.

The air smelled heavy with... _perfume_ ?

A fussy, red-haired Gentleman in glittering military uniform sat behind the ornately carved desk in the most gilded and poshest chair Finn had ever seen in his life. The dandy was complaining to Captain Phasma, who was standing off to the side in front of the desk, her back to the entrance.

“...Oh, of _course_ there isn't enough vellum in this fort! What else should I expect after the dismal arrival this morning. This place is _not_ very well equipped at all! It's a wonder no-one has died of food poisoning or The damp or the plague, what with all the rats scratching every---"

“Will the soldier who is dawdling at the entryway state his business?” Captain Phasma’s clipped tones interjected.  

Finn snapped to attention and reported the message Lord Ren had given him.

Captain Phasma turned to face him. “Thank-you for escorting Grand General Hux to his interview with the prisoner. The First Order greatly appreciates the sacrifices one makes for The Faith.”

Finn did not recall making any such agreement, but he didn't dare cross his superior officer.

Having come from the same house for foundlings as Finn, Captain Phasma was often “kinder” to those she deemed cut from the same cloth as herself. There were quite a few of them within this outpost. They were specially trained to be the best, to be the Elite. To serve and protect the Supreme Leader of the Faith, Lord Snoke, and Her Imperial Majesty Czarina Leia Amidala-Organa.

Finn kept reminding himself of this as he escorted the General, who held a highly embroidered (and perfumed!) handkerchief to his nose and kept a running stream of complaints flowing, on the entire walk back to the prisoner.

 

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate - The Kitchens**

“Wot’s dat yous got there?”

Rey yelped and crumpled the map tightly into a fist behind her back as she spun around to face the snooper.

Ivan, the Spit Turner, was awake and squinting up at her with an accusatory look.

Rey internally groaned. Although Ivan was still a young boy, not much older than 10yrs, he was a notorious snitch.

She narrowed her eyes at the blonde haired and blue-eyed boy. Clearing her throat and using her most authoritative voice,  “Aren’t you supposed to be minding the roasted boar?”     

Ivan sniffed and smeared the back of his hand across his freckled pug-nose. Rey felt her eye twitch and made a mental note to note eat anything he had been in charge of.

“Mebbe. Wot’s dat shiny yous lookin’ at?” He placed his hands on his hips and stood in a perfect imitation of Mistress Nadya, his grandmother.

Rey schooled her features into the perfect look of indifference. “Nothing for you to be concerned with.”

Ivan continued to glare, then suddenly growled and launched himself at Rey, reaching for the cloth held tightly within her hand.

“GIVE IT HERE!! I WANNA SEE!!” He roared at her as he climbed up her skirts and held onto one of her arms, kicking and scratching.

“NO! IT’S MINE!! LEAVE ME BE!!” Rey fought back and tried to maneuver away from the fire, hoping by some miracle nobody heard the screaming child.

“IT’S MINE!! I WANT SHINY!!” Ivan continued to holler and was now trying to bite her arm.

Rey yelped and smacked him with a plate she was able to grab from the nearest countertop. The dish shattered on his crown and seemed to have zero affect on the feral child.

She continued to loudly protest and move around the kitchen, holding tightly to the cloth. She finally pinned Ivan between herself and the counter, sending flour everywhere. Pans and dishes went crashing to the floor. Desperate, Rey reached for another plate and instead found herself holding a wooden spoon. She then used the spoon to smack his hands off her wrist. Gaining freedom, Rey tried to run towards the exit, only to be tackled from behind.

Wrestling on the ground amidst the broken dishes, Rey heard shouts that were not coming from herself nor Ivan. Rey frantically tried to kick the child away from her.

Suddenly BeeBee lept onto Ivan’s head, hissing and spitting. Ivan erupted into a high pitched scream and let go, falling to the floor with BeeBee still scratching at the boys face. Rey quickly distanced herself and thrust the cloth into her under-pocket, just as Mistress Nadya rounded the corner into the kitchens, broom stick in hand.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?!” She roared at Rey, with some of the other staff standing in shock behind her.

Flour was still wafting around the air from the counter-top scuffle. Rey’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, standing to adjust her headdress and torn apron. BeeBee had run off the moment Mistress Nadya entered, so Ivan was simply crying in a huddled mess on the floor.

Mistress Nadya was a shade of pink Rey had not known existed. “YOU!” She pointed her broom handle at Rey accusingly, “What did you do?”

Rey sniffed and wiped her nose, noticing it was bleeding and that there was a cut on her wrist from a broken plate. “Your grandson attacked me.”

“NO! ‘Er shtoopid cat did it!” Ivan wailed from the floor.

Nadya gasped in shock, now noticing he was the flour covered lump on the floor.

“MY BABY!” She shrieked, throwing herself onto the floor next to Ivan, pulling him onto her lap and showering him with kisses. “What did the mean fleabag do to you, my precious little boy?!”

Rey coughed and looked away, but then noticed Old Boris. He was standing silently by the kitchen doorway looking at her with furrowed brows. Rey felt her cheeks burn and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

Lowering her eyes, Rey spotted BeeBee hiding under the counter behind a stack of dishes. BeeBee was silently watching her, eyes round with fear.

Mistress Nadya and Ivan seemed to be in a world all their own, so Rey decided to reach down and pick up BeeBee. As she made to move towards the exit, BeeBee carefully held in her arms, she felt something pull on her skirt. Turning around, she found Nadya had latched on from where she sat on the floor. “Where do you think you are going?” Her voice sounding a bit too sweet to Rey’s ears.

Rey reached to tug her skirt away, but Nadya held firm. “I said, where do you think you are going, Girl?”

Rey moved BeeBee onto her shoulder and now used both hands to finally tug her skirt free. “Pardon me Ma’am, but I must see to the meals.” Rey thought her voice was submissive enough, polite even. She turned and continued to walk towards the large ovens.

Nadya started to laugh, as though Rey had uttered something silly. As her laughter died down, the silence was enough that one could hear the popping of the wood and the hiss of the fat drippings. “There will be no need for that.”

Rey froze in mid-step towards the ovens and spun around to face the smiling matron.

“ Your services are no longer required.”

Rey felt as though the ground had split open beneath her. There didn’t seem to be enough air and the heat from the ovens was too much. _She was being Dismissed!_

Rey held her shaking fists tight by her side, fury now spiking through her chest. “How dare you!” She hissed through gritted teeth.

She hastily strode towards her footstool opposite from the kitchen entrance, turning it upside down and using it as a larger container of sorts to hold her mending basket, hunting supplies, and Belka’s pair of tea cups.

All the while, BeeBee silently held on for dear life to her shoulders.

Rey was dimly aware of the buzzing of voices around her. She ignored it all and focused on leaving the kitchens as fast as possible. She didn’t stop moving until she felt a hand grab her arm. Turning to yank her arm free, she gasped when she realised it was none other than Lord Unkar Plutt.

He appeared to have been in the middle of shaving for tonight’s event, clad only in his dressing robes. A large man in both height and girth, Lord Plutt was not one to be crossed. “I said, who told you to leave, Girl?”

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I did some editing in the chapters. I now feel this layout is closer to the direction I want the story to flow. Thank-you AquaWolfGirl and my RebelReylo peeps for your language input.  
> I'm also going to change the rating M due to upcoming chapters. Thank-you everyone for reading! Stay Tuned!!! ;D
> 
> \---SNEAK PEEK CH. 04 The Great Escape Part 02---  
> Lord Unkar Plutt appeared to have been in the middle of shaving for tonight’s event, clad only in his dressing robes. A large man in both height and girth, Lord Plutt was not one to be crossed. “I said, who told you to leave, Girl?”  
> \---  
> Grand General Hux requested his chair and several other items be brought into the Prisoners cell.  
> Finn watched in bewilderment as the General fussed around the damp cell, sniffing with disdain into his elaborate handkerchief.  
> "Is it at all possible that Lord Ren be brought back so that he can revive the prisoner?" the nasally voice of the General cut through Finn's musings.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> OP: I just want to give a huge shout-out to AquaWolfGirl, AugieBoogie, Chris, KristinaMarie, Krystell, LadyIce13, and Villainous-Surrender for helping me write this chapter.  
> Without your words of encouragement, the rest of this story would have remained locked away forever.  
> I was ready to abandon this story until you all spoke to me. I now feel inspired to keep going.  
> I cannot thank-you all enough, but know that your messages warmed my heart and gave it strength. <3
> 
> Also, if anyone feels inspired to create anything from this story, feel free to let me know and tag me. I would love to see what you create! <3


	6. Chapter 04. The Great Escape - Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Knight then turned back to the prisoner and held his gloved hand forward, as though reaching for something in the air.
> 
> Finn tightened his grip around his spear to steady himself. The cold shivers running up and down his spine made his teeth chatter and he worried if he would survive what he was about to witness....  
> \-----  
> Lord Unkar Plutt appeared to have been in the middle of shaving for tonight’s event, clad only in his dressing robes. A large man in both height and girth, Lord Plutt was not to be crossed with. “I said, who told you to leave, Girl?”

###  **04\. The Great Escape: Part 02**

**Fort Jakku - Interrogation Cells**

Grand General Hux requested his golden chair and several other items be brought into the Prisoner’s cell. 

Finn watched in bewilderment as the General fussed around the damp cell, sniffing with disdain into his elaborate handkerchief. The red-haired dandy pointed with a gilded baton to the areas he wanted the other soldiers to place the candelabras and furniture.

"Is it at all possible that Lord Ren be brought back so that he may revive the prisoner?" the nasally voice of the General cut through Finn's musings.

He looked towards the prisoner, whose face was encrusted with dried blood.  Dark clothing better suited for riding in the Capitol were torn in some spots, revealing small cuts oozing puss. 

Finn knew if the Dark Knight didn't finish the prisoner off, a severe infection would.

“Did you hear me, Soldier? I requested Lord Ren be brought back here to awaken the prisoner for me. I very well need him talking to extract information.” 

Finn turned to face the speaker with the slightly pitched voice. General Hux was now seated in his chair, a small folding table set up next to him holding his writing equipment. 

Finn stood at attention and saluted. He then signalled one of the other guards to complete the task. He was definitely going to pull rank for  _ that _ .

The chill from earlier seemed to still be within the cell and Finn was trying very hard not to shiver as he stood by the General. 

Suddenly the temperature plummeted and Finn swore he could see his breath puffing in the air. The candles throughout the cell seemed to flicker in a silent wind. 

The General seemed unaffected and merely continued with prepping his writing table and ink pens. 

A shadow lengthened from the doorway and the metallic sound of heavy armor echoed in the cell. 

“Ah, excellent of you to join us Ren.”

The General had spoken without rising from his seat, “I need you to awaken this prisoner so he can be  _ compliant _ to my questioning. “

The Dark Knight once again seemed to bleed out from within the shadows. His helmet glinted dangerously in the candlelight from General Hux’s tall candelabras.

Lord Ren seemed to look around the room and then turned his head slightly in Finn’s direction. Watching him...

Finn felt a small headache and thought the cold from his helmet had penetrated through the cloth hat he wore underneath.

The Dark Knight then turned back to the prisoner and held his gloved hand forward, as though reaching for something in the air.

Finn tightened his grip around his spear to steady himself. The cold shivers running up and down his spine made his teeth chatter and he worried if he would survive what he was about to witness.

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate - The Kitchens**

Lord Unkar Plutt appeared to have been in the middle of shaving for tonight’s event, clad only in his dressing robes. A large man in both height and girth, Lord Plutt was not to be crossed with. “I said, who told you to leave, Girl?”

He sneered down at her through slitted eyes, his pale fleshy face still coated with frothy shaving lotion and scented ointments. Rey noticed his other beefy hand tightly held the whip.

“N..n..Nad..Mistress Nadya…” She sputtered out, eyes never leaving the gilded handle of the whip.

“Hmmm…” Lord Plutt stood back and released her arm. “Mistress Nadya said _you_ could leave?” 

Rey winced from the pain where he had gripped her and noticed she was standing in the middle of the hallway, just outside the kitchens. More staff could be seen loitering at the end of the hallway. No doubt the noise in the kitchens had drawn everyone’s attention. 

She gulped and nodded her head in assent, holding the container of her items closer to her quivering body. BeeBee was quietly digging their claws into Rey’s shoulder.

Lord Plutt brought a hand up to stroke his chin, then seemed to realise it still had the shaving lotions. He gave Rey a dirty look as if to blame her for his appearance of disarray. 

A slightly winded Butler then appeared at his side, holding a stack of documents and pen. Lord Plutt raised lotion coated fingers and shooed the Butler aside, flinging bits of foam onto the Butler’s coat. “Not now, that can wait.” 

He then smiled, straightening his dressing robes and clearing his throat. “You know the punishment for stealing, yes?”

Rey’s spine went rigid and she glared at him. “I am innocent.”

A small sniveling voice from the kitchens called out “She’s lying!! She’s got a shiny!! Gold shiny! I saw it!”

Lord Plutt chuckled darkly and Rey stood even straighter, head held high in determination. 

BeeBee dug their claws deeper into Rey’s shoulder and she felt it’s small body tremble, the bell on it’s collar tinkling faintly.

Lord Plutt then seemed to notice the cat, as his smile disappeared. “Where did you find  _ that _ ?” He sharply asked her.

Rey was puzzled. She looked down at her items and then around her. She looked back up at the stern face of her Master and shrugged. “Find what--”

“THAT!” He pointed a shaking finger the size of a sausage at BeeBee. Rey then glanced at the fluffy orange cat wrapped around her shoulders. 

“The cat?”  Rey hoped her voice sounded innocent enough.

Lord Plutt then brought his hand to his side and made a large fist. “Yes, the cat. Did ‘the shiny’ come from it?”

“No, I gave her the cat.” 

Old Boris stepped out from shadows of the kitchen doorway and pulled Rey behind him. “She asked me for help with the grain stores problem. Cats are the natural enemy of the mice, you see. If there was anything ‘shiny’, it would have probably been the collar I made for my daughter to place around the cat’s neck.”

Boris’s normally soft voice sounded even and firm. Rey’s eyes went round and her mouth slightly dropped open as she realised he was lying to protect her.  _ Boris never lied! _

Lord Plutt seemed just as taken aback. Nodding in slow agreement, he lowered his fist. “I know you to be a good man, Boris. Your word is all I need.”

“Thank-you, My Lord.” Boris bowed his head, then reached out and put pressure on Rey’s back, forcing her into a wobbly curtsy. 

Lord Plutt then signalled his Butler. “Make a note that the girl is to begin training as a House Maid. I am expecting more guests this winter and her sewing skills will be in great demand.”

He then turned back to Rey and gave her a hard look. “You will spend the rest of the week confined to your quarters. I better not see you anywhere outside of that hovel until I send for you. Understood?”

Rey felt relieved and quickly nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

He then turned to Boris, “Take her out to the barn and have Olga prepare her. She will only get 25 lashes tonight.” 

“What?!” Rey blurted out before she could stop herself, “But we gave you our word!”

Lord Plutt finished signing the document held before him by the Butler. He replied with an air of indifference, “Yes, which is why you will only receive a quarter of your penance this evening. I only have so much time to spare in preparation for my guests.”

He then waved his hand in dismissal and walked away, leaving a trail of shaving lotion on the carpets. 

Rey felt Boris place his hands on her upper arms. “Quickly my child, before he changes his mind.”

Rey allowed herself to be lead away, feeling as though she were in a strange dream. How could this day possibly get any worse?

* * *

 

**Fort Jakku - Interrogation Cells**

As the screams from the Prisoner intensified, Finn all but fled from the cell. 

He quickly walked to the end of the hallway and found a wall with a window slit at the top of the stairs. Taking off his suffocating helmet, Finn took greedy gulps of the cool air. 

It was just barely after sundown, yet Finn wished the sun had stayed out just a bit longer.

He knew prisoners were tortured, but he had always thought it was with actual weapons.  _ Not this... _

To have witnessed someone being tortured by The Force was something Finn had only heard stories of. 

The Faith maintained that The Force was Good, it was Helpful, it enabled those gifted with such to become great Leaders. Most became monks or nuns of The Faith, rising within the ranks to become Leaders and Healers. The Royal Family was known to have many gifted with The Force. They were once protected by knights from other noble clans that had The Force. 

Finn tried to steady his breathing as memories of what Lord Ren had done danced before his eyes. 

The Monster had used The Force to enter the prisoner's mind and make him speak his secrets against his will, causing blood to weep from the prisoner's eyes and nose. It was too much...

Finn felt his stomach lurch and he leaned out the window, glad there was a hedge below him.

Wiping the outside of his mouth clean and leaning back against the windowsill, Finn felt there must be something he could do. It wasn't right.  _ None of this was right... _

“Who said you could remove your helmet, Soldier?” a sharp voice barked from behind.

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate - The Barn**

Olga carefully helped Rey strip down to her simple cotton shift underdress, her bloomers, arm and breast bindings still in place, within the small side-room of the barn. It was windowless and sparsely adorned. Only a simple wooden rocking chair, footstool, and  a small oven heater with a samovar atop. One of the walls was lined with old wooden shelves, with glass and ceramic jars filled with various herbs and ingredients. A narrow wooden table with a scale and mortar & pestle was opposite from the shelves.

The air felt frosty compared to the heat of the kitchens.

Rey suppressed a shiver as she carefully folded her clothing into a rucksack, to be retrieved after. Olga then lead her to a stool and helped Rey fix her hair into the three hair buns usually worn underneath her headdress.

Boris had taken her items from the kitchen and BeeBee (who didn't leave willingly) with him back to their hut after informing Olga of Lord Plutt’s wishes. He also took the herbs Olga gave him to prepare for afterwards.

The elderly midwife had remained quiet throughout this time and Rey silently thanked her for it. This wasn't the first time Rey had encountered the Whip, yet it had been nearly eight years since the last incident. That was when Rey had learned to be very very careful about where one laid traps and the best times to check them.

A loud booming voice from outside the door signaled the arrival of Lord Plutt. 

Olga helped Rey rise from the stool and held onto her hands for a moment. She then gazed with tear-filled blue eyes at Rey’s face and reached up to pat her gently on her cheek. “It’s only 25 my dear. Plenty less than last time. Remember the Prayer of Whills and it will be over sooner than you think.” She softly whispered before gripping both of Rey’s hands in her own.

Rey gently squeezed Olga’s hands in return. “I will,  _ babulya _ .”

Heavy knocks thudded against the door.

“Olga, bring the girl.” Lord Plutt’s muffled voice could be heard. He sounded in a foul mood and they all knew what  _ that _ meant.

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then held her head high and straightened her spine. She opened her eyes and nodded once. “I'm ready.” 

* * *

 

**Fort Jakku - Interrogation Cells**

“Who said you could remove your helmet, Soldier?” a sharp voice barked from behind.

Finn spun around to see none other than Captain Phasma, in gleaming silver armor, standing at the entryway of the doorway that lead to the courtyard. 

He quickly tried to stand at attention, hoping he had cleaned his face well enough. He fidgeted while waiting as Phasma strode towards him.

Coming to a stop right in front, she held out her hand. “Your helmet?”

Finn then bent over to pick up his helmet from where he had dropped it on the ground. He carefully held placed it in Phasma’s outstretched hand. 

Phasma then brought the helmet up towards the light cast from the wall torch. Holding it this way and that, she inspected it for any defects.

“It appears everything is in order.” She handed it back to him with more force than necessary.

Finn hastily placed his helmet back on, ensuring his face shield was in place.

She further inquired, “Why did you abandon your post?” 

Finn stood straighter and then bowed his head. “I'm sorry, Captain. I...it was…” Finn cleared his throat and tried again, “I apologise, but I had never witnessed Lord Kylo Ren interrogate up close before. It was... unexpected.” 

Captain Phasma tilted her helmet as if assessing his words.

Finn began to feel a slight headache at the back of his head, almost like a sharp tickle.

“Hmmmm...yes, I see...” She then took a step back, “It is a rare privilege to witness the true power of The Force.”

She then gestured towards the doorway that lead to the courtyard, “It appears you have seen quite enough for today. Return to your quarters and report to my office before the feast for an Inspection. Dismissed.” 

She then saluted and walked down the hall towards the prisoner’s cell. 

Finn gave a salute in return and then waited until he could no longer hear Phasma’s armor. 

Taking a deep breath in and out, Finn hoped he could go through with what his mind was plotting. If it worked, it would be a story for the ages….

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate - The Whipping Post**

**_CRACK!!_ **

Rey bit down hard on the cloth bundle in her mouth and gripped the wooden post holding her bound hands. She barely flinched as the whip hit it’s 16th mark. 

Rey refused to scream or make any sound. She knew that would only make her Master enjoy this task even more. 

**_CRACK!!_ **

She heard sounds of horror from the other serfs and peasants of the estate as they witnessed her public humiliation. It was an example for others to take heed and not cross the Master.

**_CRACK!!_ **

The cold air between strikes burned across her bleeding back. The whipping post was in the middle of a large square of the estate, not far from the barns. It was in perfect view from the houses all the serfs and peasants lived within, standing as a constant reminder of what happened to those who disobeyed.

**_CRACK!!_ **

The wooden post was stained dark with the blood of those who had been chained to it. By the light of the torches surrounding the area, Rey could still see the dents in the wood from where her nails had dug in years ago. 

**_CRACK!!_ **

Rey’s knees began to buckle slightly, yet she remained standing. She refused to let anyone see her fall. She knew the Prayer of Whills by heart, like any good member of The Faith, but now thought perhaps it was best to follow Olga’s advice...

**_CRACK!!_ **

Rey’s eyes began to water as the burning stings grew worse. She closed her eyes and began to silently chant in her head...

**_CRACK!!_ **

_ I am one with The Force...  _

**_CRACK!!_ **

_ The Force is with Me…. _

**_CRACK!!_ **

She focused on the words and continued to silently chant, even as more blood dripped down her legs to the red puddles growing around her bare feet. 

**_CRACK!!_ **

Rey felt a strange sort of lightness take over her body, as though she were floating. The pain from her back began to grow numb and the fatigue was receding. The voices around her sounded further and further away.

Instead, all Rey felt was peace. Wondrous peace...

* * *

 

**Fort Jakku - Interrogation Cells**

Finn had a plan. He just hoped it would actually work.

The changing of the guards was about to happen, as the feast was to begin soon. There were to be few guards left to watch the fort while everyone else attended the event.

Finn had waited in his quarters long enough to grab what items he needed to set this plan in motion. 

Now with word that Lord Ren and General Hux were holding a private meeting in Captain Phasma’s office, no doubt about what the prisoner said, Finn knew this was his only chance.

Walking quickly back down the hall towards the prisoner’s cell, he knew he only had minutes to spare. 

He almost gave a sigh of relief upon seeing that the new guards had yet to arrive. 

He straightened himself up and strode forward with confidence.

“Commander?!” One of the guards asked in shock as he approached.

“Grand General Hux and Lord Ren wish to speak with the prisoner once more. I am to escort the prisoner to the medical bay.”

The two guards looked at each other, shrugged, and then opened the cell for Finn to enter. 

They helped him remove the bloodied restraints and jostle the prisoner awake. 

“Do you need help, Sir?” one of the guards asked Finn as the prisoner, although alive, barely responded.

Finn looked at the two guards and nodded. 

“Yes, follow me.”

Carrying the prisoner between them, the two guards followed Finn through a side passage to the Medical Bay. Pointing to a cot close to the exit, Finn motioned for the guards to lower the prisoner into place.

“Thank-you for your assistance. You are relieved of your duties.” Finn saluted and watched as the two guards gave a salute and hasty retreat. No doubt they wanted to quickly change and go to the feast.

Finn then pulled a curtain open and around the sleeping prisoner, shielding the area from view. He couldn't risk anyone else finding him. Once the curtain was secured, Finn then walked around the Med Bay.

The cots were still mostly filled with sleeping soldiers from the battle that captured the prisoner. The Doctor and his staff were not to be found anywhere.

Finn walked to the end of the hall and back, checking on any soldiers that looked similar in height to the prisoner and fast asleep or...

He found a suitable candidate not far from where he had left the prisoner and was momentarily delighted to notice that the soldier had just expired. 

Saying a hasty prayer and thanks, Finn quickly removed the armor from the soldier and quietly retreated to the prisoner’s cot. 

Once again ensuring that the curtains were secure, Finn took out the supplies he had hidden under this cot earlier and patched up the wounds as best he could.

He then started to place the armor over the Prisoner’s clothing, knowing it was better to have some kind of protection from the elements underneath the iron.

Finn’s internal clock warned him to check his surroundings again. Quickly peeking out through a slit in the curtains, Finn watched as a nightwatchman began making rounds from the far side of the hallway. 

Quietly, Finn once again hid the supplies under the cot and placed a cloth binding around the prisoner’s eyes, imitating an eye injury.

He then listened to the steps and arranged himself kneeling by the prisoner’s bedside, back to the curtain entryway. 

The curtain was yanked aside and the Nightwatchman stuck his iron head in. “State your business, soldier!”

Finn didn't turn around, instead reaching out to hold the hand of the “soldier" laying on the cot. 

“I came to check on my brother…”

His voice sounded warbled and slightly pitched at the end through his helmet. “He was injured battling vile Resistance fighters!”

Finn then turned his body slightly towards the doorway and gave a loud sniff. “He’s all I got...”

The hand in his gave a slight squeeze and Finn gripped it harder, hoping the Prisoner remained silent. 

The Nightwatchman sighed and shook his own helmet head. “Alright kid, you can stay here. Just be sure to return to your barracks before the Gong.”

Finn eagerly nodded his head and watched as the Nightwatchman closed the curtain and walked away. 

A wheezing sound from the bed reached Finn's ears. 

“That...was...close…” The prisoner softly breathed out, his cut lip lifted in a half smile. 

Finn then removed his own helmet and leaned in close so the prisoner could hear him better. 

“You are not out of danger yet. I still have to move you to the stables. Can you walk?”

The prisoners reached up and felt the bandages around his head and over his eyes. “I’m...not sure...I...can’t...see…” 

Finn grabbed his hands and hissed, “Don't touch that! It's so I can pass you off as one of our own. Now, can you walk? I have to get you to the stables before the guards change. Once we escape, you must tell me where you are to meet your comrades.”

“...Who..are...you?...” 

Finn started to stand and pulled the prisoner up from the cot into a sitting position. “A friend.”

“Poe…”

Finn was trying to put boots on the prisoner and so he barely heard what he said, “Pardon?”

“Poe...my name...is Poe…Dameron...” The prisoner softly whispered. 

Finn placed a helmet over the Prisoner's. ..erm,  _ Poe Dameron’s _ head.

“Name is Finn.” Finn told Poe as he placed his own helmet back on. 

“Finn...got a...family...name?”

Finn grabbed the supplies bag from under the cot and swept medical supplies from the small table straight into the bag. Better to have more than no-thing. “Don't have one.”

Finally having everything in place, Finn stood back up and started to carefully lift Poe, who leaned heavily on his shoulders. 

Checking once again for an all clear, Finn prayed that they wouldn't meet anyone else. “Come on, we have to hurry.”

* * *

 

**Lord Unkar Plutt’s Estate - The Hut**

Boris and Olga carried Rey back to the small wooden hut after her punishment was over. 

Boris gently placed her on the bed, her wounded back facing up. 

He struggled to keep the tears at bay and walked out of the room while Olga started adding the medicine he had prepared. 

Boris sat on the wooden bench outside his front door, keeping an eye on the lights coming from the Master’s house at the top of the hill. 

He pulled his pipe out from his vest pocket and dipped a long piece of kindling into the lantern at his feet to light his pipe. 

Boris puffed on it until long white tendrils curled into the night air. 

Leaning back on the bench, he stroked his beard and observed the activities of the other occupants in the village. Most pretended to not notice him and hurried into their dwellings.

He thought back to how Rey had clung to the whipping post, never once screaming or grunting in pain. She had been silent and proudly stood tall, her eyes fiercely gazing ahead at nothing. 

With each strike of the whip, Boris had felt thankful that Belka did not have to witness the torture. The last one had nearly killed Belka. 

He remembered how Belka had pleaded and cried as she watched Rey, then having only been with them for two years, receive nearly 150 lashes for Trespassing and Illegal Hunting on a Lord’s Property.

Rey had blacked out from the pain at some point towards the end, yet had been just as silent throughout. She had witnessed others receive the same treatment before and knew their Master took great pleasure in hearing screams of agony.

Poor Belka had been beside herself. She ran out to stop the Master from finalising the last five lashes, instead throwing herself as a shield against Rey’s back. Her frail body had received those five lashes and more.

Boris blinked rapidly at the memory and exhaled a long stream of white smoke. 

Yes, he knew that Belka would have done the same thing again today. She had loved Rey with all her heart. He puffed on his pipe, deep in thought. A small mew drew his attention down to his feet, where a small orange cat was pawing at his boots. 

“Ah, the little trouble-maker!” Boris chuckled, reaching down and picking up the cat. 

Placing it next him on the bench, Boris stroked it’s velvety ears. “You have caused quite a stir today Little One. I hope, for your sake, it was worth it.” 

The cat purred and rubbed up against Boris, settling into a little ball on his lap. Boris sat there in companionable silence, petting the cat and watching the tendrils of smoke rise up into the first stars of the night sky.

* * *

 

**Fort Jakku - Stables**

Finn was very thankful they made it to the stables without any further incidents nor detection. So far, it seemed nobody knew that the prisoner was missing.

Poe had limped along, Finn having to carry him most of the way. Finn found the three horses he had set aside earlier, still saddled and ready to go. 

He helped Poe onto one, helping to tie his legs down so he wouldn't fall off. Finn then attached a side-along rope so that Poe’s horse could follow his and not get separated in the woods. 

Turning to the third horse, Finn attached the rest of the medical supplies to it and another side-along rope extending to his saddle. 

Checking that the exit through the back door into the woods was clear, Finn the pulled on the lead of his horse and the small posse disappeared into the shadows of the fir trees.  

Finn knew he had to make one final stop before he could help Poe reunite with his Resistance comrades. 

Once out of site of the look-out towers, Finn climbed onto the back of his horse and began the back-woods journey to a particular hut on the outskirts of Lord Unkar Plutt’s estate.

~☆~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W00T!!! Finally got this and the next few chapters edited!! :D  
> I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to have a set update "system", as I'm usually very busy with my job. ^^%
> 
> How about that trailer huh?!?!? I think I flat-lined at the end.... Never thought my OTP fantasies would play out on the big screen, let alone a film trailer LOL
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to AquaWolfGirl, who deserves a bonus reward for her productivity being achieved! ;D


	7. Chapter 05 - Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching out within the shadows of the Force, Lord Kylo Ren encountered a thin thread of light. The light wound it's way through a silvery path, singing faintly to him...  
> \-----  
> Finn quickly dropped the curtain and walked towards the only table, heavily leaning against his fists on the table top. His eyes burned and he had to focus on slowing down his breathing, closing his eyes to stop the hot tears. How dare they! If only they knew…
> 
> But Finn knew they could not know. No one could ever know. It was too dangerous. He had to protect Her at all costs. He stood up quickly and placed his right hand over his left shoulder, still feeling the ghost of the burn...

**Chapter 05. Into the Woods**

 

**Fort Jakku - Command Headquarters**

The Gong signalling the completion of the Changing of the Guards echoed throughout the Fort. 

Within the command centre office of the fort, three figures poured over reports taken from the Resistance base and from the information retrieved from the Prisoner.

The Leader of the Dark Knights, Lord Kylo Ren, stood by the archers slit in the wall of the office, glancing down onto the parapets by the stables. It appeared somebody was inside checking on the horses...and yet... 

Lord Ren focused on watching the movement by the stable exit facing the woods when General Hux’s accusatory tone from behind brought him back into the fold of the conversation…

“If Ren hadn’t taken so many liberties with the prisoner, we could have gotten more information out of him other than a description of his cat! Force knows where that fleabag may be now...” The red-head dandy was seated on his golden chair with velvet cushions behind his ornate oak desk. 

Captain Phasma stood off to the side, guarding the door. Her back was to the door, yet Lord Ren knew she could easily detect if anyone was on the other side. 

Phasma spoke with controlled calm, “I’ve already sent messengers to the nearest estates informing the Lords to keep an eye out for any cats showing up on their properties. 

Only taking his eyes off of the shadows briefly, Lord Ren turned his helmet covered head in General Hux’s direction, “The map is attached to an orange and white striped cat. An unusual colour marking for this region, it is possible for it to be somewhere in the woods nearby...”

_ There _ ...he felt something….

Turning back to face the stables, Lord Ren reached out within the Force and followed the shadows leaving the stables, entering the woods...

Behind him, General Hux was arguing with Captain Phasma about how many scouts to send into the woods in order to search for the cat.

Phasma’s clipped tones grew impatient, “General, with all due respect, I can only spare three small units. Any more and---”

“Captain Phasma,” Lord Ren’s gruff voice cut through, “Were you not expecting a soldier to report to you this evening?”

Captain Phasma, taking a slight step back, looked towards the clock on Hux’s desk and then turned around to open the door. She then asked the guards outside if anybody had walked by within the last hour. Their response was in the negative.

General Hux sat forward in his seat and sighed while re-buttoning his ruby cufflinks. “Let’s sound the alarm shall we?”

Phasma rounded on him, “You dare question the loyalty of my men?”

Ignoring Phasma and rising from his seat, Hux brushed invisible dust off his shoulders before turning to face Lord Ren by the window. “How long do you think we should wait before sending the Trackers?”

The Dark Knight stepped away from the window and moved to brush past a seething Phasma. Not bothering to acknowledge either commander, he spoke over his shoulder, “I have already alerted my Trackers.”

Pausing just outside the door, he turned to face Captain Phasma, “You may blindly trust your men, Captain, yet you will find the prisoner has escaped with the help of a soldier missing from his quarters _and_ the Feast.” 

With a swirl of his cape, he then disappeared into the shadows of the hallway, the sound of his heavy armor echoing ominously. 

* * *

 

**Old Boris’s Wooden Hut**

More stars were beginning to glitter across the night sky when Olga finally emerged. 

Boris lowered his pipe and rose to offer the elderly Midwife a seat on the warmed bench. BeeBee meowed in annoyance at having fallen from it’s warm cushion. 

Olga waived her hands at the seat, insisting she wasn’t going to be long and therefore didn't need to sit. “I left her clothing laid out to dry by the fireplace. I washed as much blood out of it as I could. There is extra medicine by her side and clean cloth.”

Boris nodded in the lantern light, the shadows on his face growing deeper. Olga reached out to grip his rough hands. “Boris, don't worry. She is a strong girl. The Faith gifted her to you and Belka for a reason. I believe it to be the true will of the Force.”

When Boris returned a squeeze, she smiled at him and released his hands. “Change the dressings when you can no longer smell the mint. Ensure she drinks the tea every hour or so to help numb the pain. Wean her off in about four nights.”

Olga then adjusted her shawls and began to climb down the steps on the porch. “Don't worry about me Little Brother, I can see it in your eyes. I know the way to my home. You will be needed here tonight. May the Force keep you both safe.”

Reaching the ground, she then turned to bid Boris goodnight and  walked down the curved path towards the barns.

Feeling the cat pawing in annoyance at his legs, Boris reached down and picked it up. Placing it onto his shoulder, he then snuffed his pipe out. 

Lifting the lantern up to a hook over his door, he paused to hear a distant sound coming from the woods somewhere behind his house.

Boris grabbed the heavy stick he kept by the door and went to step down towards the sound.

BeeBee mewed plaintively from his shoulder.

Boris reached up with his free hand and plucked the small cat from his shoulder, placing it onto the landing of the steps. “Stay here little friend and guard my daughter well.” He whispered before heading into the shadows of the woods, heavy stick held close.

* * *

 

**The Dark Woods**

Finn knew he only had a matter of time before the alert would be sounded for the missing prisoner. Judging from the stars in appearance across the night sky, he only had another hour (optimistically)  to reach his destination and quickly flee before being found. 

Spurring his horse on, Finn called out to Poe as loud as he dared, which wasn't very, “You all right back there?”

He got a painful moan in reply. 

Finn nodded in agreement and pulled his cloak tighter, “Ok, sounds good...”

Poe then wheezed out, “When...are... we...going...to...stop? The cold is…” He then erupted into a coughing fit.

Finn slowed his horse down and then the others. Tugging on the side-along ropes, he urged Poe’s horse closer to his and pulled another cloak out from the saddlebags. Draping it across the one already covering Poe’s back, Finn tucked it in around him and secured it in place. 

He then glanced behind to make sure they weren't being followed. Finn had made sure to put as much distance between them and the Fort as possible before heading towards the estate.

Still, Finn felt like he was being watched and the feeling was not welcome.

“Come on, just a bit further. I can see the light from here.” 

Poe only gave a rattling cough in reply.

Clicking his tongue, Finn urged the horses to keep moving. He knew they had to reach the shelter before the Trackers were released.

He focused on the faint lantern light filtering through the trees and on making sure they remained as quiet as possible for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

 

**Old Boris’s Wooden Hut**

Boris heard the sounds of harnesses jingling and crept closer in their direction. He thanked the thick bushes and trees behind his home in concealing him from view. The only light to be seen from this side was the faint glow of the lantern from his front door.

He watched as the sliver of moon in the night sky glinted off the helmet of a soldier riding on a dark horse. Two other horses trailed behind him, one carrying a rather large pack of supplies and armor. The soldier held a small red-lantern in hand and raised it high to see his path. 

Slowing his team down, the soldier then whistled a particular bird call. 

Boris whistled a reply and then stepped into the red light, revealing himself to his friend.

The soldier brought the horses to a stop and then dismounted. He then lead his horse and the others towards the trees Boris had just been hiding behind. 

Reaching where Boris stood, the soldier thrust a gloved hand out from under his cape.

“Old friend, I seek your help.”

Boris nodded and grasped his forearm in his own hand. “Seek no further.” A small smile tugged at his lips as Finn removed his helmet. 

“I don't have much time--" Finn began to hurriedly whisper before being interrupted by Poe’s coughing. 

Boris looked with concern towards the horse he had thought weighed down by supplies, only to see it was actually carrying another soldier.

“I’d say you came at the right time. Come, we shall bring your friend inside for warmth. I will then hide your steeds.” Boris walked towards the horse carrying Poe and began to loosen the ropes around his legs.

* * *

 

**Fort Jakku**

The two soldiers standing guard outside the prisoner’s cell wished to be anywhere else but where they were currently standing. 

Captain Phasma was a formidable foe on the battlefield and just as frightening when demanding why the prisoner was released without formal permission. 

“But Captain,” the braver of the two replied, “The guards we relieved said a commander told them the prisoner was to be taken to the Med Bay.”

General Hux looked up from where he had been examining the cell door, “Did they take the prisoner there?”

The same soldier gave an affirmative. General Hux then swore, rose from his crouched position, and adjusted his coat around his shoulders. “Ready my horses. No doubt the Trackers are in hot pursuit.” He then began to walk towards the hallway that lead to the Medical Bay.

Captain Phasma had the two guards march ahead of her towards the stables. Her cold clipped voice echoed in the hallway, “You will be serving as stable-hands for the remainder of the year. Your duties will consist of ensuring the stable is spotless and free of filth…”

* * *

 

**The Dark Woods**

The Leader of the Dark Knights, Lord Kylo Ren, sat at the ready atop his dark steed within the fringe of the woods behind the Fort. A massive beast, it towered over the other dark horses belonging to his Knights. 

Lord Ren watched as the collective breathe from the horses turned into silvery puffs in the scant moonlight. He was waiting to hear the call of the Trackers, specially trained to search and locate any deserters.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the injured prisoner and the traitor would be caught. They couldn't have gotten too far...

Turning his attention back to the woods in front of him, Lord Ren caught sight of a silvery path cutting to his right. The road appeared to be hidden from view of the Fort. Shifting his weight and applying the slightest of pressure to his steed, he slowly rode in the direction of the path. Looking ahead, he could see it travelled down the hill and towards the estate of Lord Unkar Plutt, who was hosting a military feast this very evening.

Reaching out within the shadows of the Force, he encountered a thin thread of light. The light wound it's way through the silvery path, singing faintly to him...

Raising his left hand and beckoning with two fingers, two Knights rode their horses past him, walking single file down the forest path. 

The Monster of the North had no need for words spoken out into the open, as he sent his commands to his Knights within the Force. They were merely to follow the pathway and see where it would lead to. Only engage when the Trackers would.

Lord Ren then followed the thread of light, wondering why it’s song sounded familiar...

* * *

 

**Old Boris’s Wooden Hut**

Finn and Boris carried Poe between them through the small back door opening. It was hidden behind a wall of shelves from days past when one needed a quick exit from the raids that had been conducted on such vast estates.

Boris left Finn’s side momentarily to move a rack with clothing out of the way from the fire place and to put a chair in its spot. He then helped lower Poe onto the chair and placed a footstool under his boots. This would help Poe warm up and fight off the chill from his limbs. 

Finn then watched as Boris walked back through the hidden door, no doubt to hide the horses. 

Removing the helmet from Poe’s head and setting it on the ground next to him, Finn loosened the bandages covering Poe’s eyes. He was burning with fever and Finn hoped they could rest here long enough for Poe to get some respite. 

He then removed his own helmet and placed it on the bench next to the table by the shelves. 

The pop and crackle of the wood in the fireplace was the only sound in the small hut, save for Poe’s laboured breathing and for an insistent scratching by the front door....

Finn did not wish to open the door, waiting instead for Boris to return. He then decided to look around the wooden hut. The main area he was in held only the fireplace on his left and kitchen area to his front. A small cloth covered doorway marked the entry to a bedroom on his right. The main entrance was behind him. 

Finn walked towards the curtain covering the bedroom. Lifting it slightly and peeking through, he was unprepared for what he saw in the firelight. 

There she was, laying on the bed closest to the door on his left. Her heavily bandaged back was right in line with the light. A blanket had been draped half-way across her to maintain modesty and some form of comfort.

Finn quickly dropped the curtain and walked towards the only table, heavily leaning against his fists on the table top. His eyes burned and he had to focus on slowing down his breathing, closing his eyes to stop the hot tears.  _ How dare they! If only they knew… _

But Finn knew they could not know. _No one_ _could ever know_. It was too dangerous. He had to protect _Her_ at all costs. He stood up quickly and placed his right hand over his left shoulder, still feeling the ghost of the burn...

Hearing the front door squeak open behind him, Finn turned around with fists raised, only to see Boris closing the door while holding a small orange cat tucked in his arm. Boris raised a grey-bushy brow in at the sight.

The cat mewed and jumped down to the floor, where it stretched and shook itself before heading towards the fireplace.

_ An orange and white striped cat… _

Boris moved towards the only window, securing the shutters to keep all light out. Finn lowered his fists and spoke in a hushed whisper, “Where did you find  _ that _ cat?”

Boris glanced in the direction of the cat, which was sniffing Poe’s boots.

“Rey found it earlier in the woods today. It’s back paw was caught in a trap, but she freed it.” Boris replied with similar hushed tones and then crossed over to the kitchen area, squeezing past Finn. “It cost her the position in the kitchens, but at least she’ll now be trained as a proper ladies maid.” Boris continued to talk while pulling earthenware mugs off the shelf and adding a few herbs to one. He then carried the mugs to the table, motioning for Finn to have a seat on the bench next to it. Finn carefully sat down, now more on the edge of his seat than ever.

His eyes followed Boris as he walked towards the fireplace and pulled a kettle out from it’s hook. The cat appeared to have settled onto Poe’s shoulders and was nuzzling into his neck. Bringing the kettle back to the table, Boris carefully poured the steaming liquid into the mugs. 

He then placed on mug in front of Finn and took the one with herbs to Poe.

Placing the kettle back on its hook, Boris then helped Poe take a few sips from the mug, and adjusted the cloak to better give him warmth. The cat let out a contented purr.

Finn glanced down at his mug and found it was filled with a broth. It smelled herbal and protein rich. Finn lifted it up to his lips and took a small sip. Pulling a face, he quickly placed the steaming mug back down.

Boris chuckled, “You don't like squirrel?”

Finn shook his head in the negative, “No, burned my tongue.”

Boris continued to laugh softly as he sat down on the bench opposite Finn. 

He then levelled his gaze with the soldier in front of him. “So, is your friend connected with the cat?”

Finn glanced back at how happy the little cat appeared, purring and rubbing it’s head affectionately against Poe’s neck. “Yeah, it’s name is BeeBee. It’s carrying something important. Important enough that my friend here was brought in The Block.”

Boris leaned back and let out a low whistle. Taking a sip from the mug in front of him, Boris looked over towards the cloth covered door. 

Taking a smaller sip from his own mug, Finn heard it too.

A soft whimper could be heard coming from the room.

“What did Plutt accuse her of this time?” Finn nearly spat the name of the Lord of this estate.

Placing his mug back onto the table, Boris rose and shuffled over to the kitchen shelves. He pulled down a small basket of cloth strips and an even smaller ceramic jar. 

“The Cat.” 

He then turned around, handing Finn the basket of cloth. 

“Help me apply the fresh bandages.”

Finn looked up into Boris’s kindly face and saw his questioning gaze, “If it is _Time_...she needs to be able to survive the night.”

Finn rose from the table, bowed to Boris, and saluted. “Yes, it is _Time_.”

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of reaching 500+ hits, I shall post TWO new chapters tonight! ( ^__^ )
> 
> Things will be slowly picking up. Like I said, this is slow build/burn. ;D
> 
> Once again, many thanks to my Tumblr peeps for their wonderful input and encouragement! <3
> 
> (I'll edit this later to include links to their amazing Reylo stories, one can only do so much from mobile)
> 
> \---SNEAK PEEK CH. 06----
> 
> Rey found herself surrounded by bright light.   
> It wasn't the harsh light of winter, more like the warmth summer...   
> In the distance, Rey heard the laughter of children and the soft crashing of waves.   
> She sat up and found herself sitting on a white sandy beach, sea grass bowing in the breeze around her. The sky was bright blue and her skin felt warmed by the abundant sunlight. In front of her, a young boy and girl were playing in the lazy cerulean waves lapping at the shore...  
> \------END SNEAK PEEK-------


	8. Chapter 06 - The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found herself surrounded by a bright light.   
> It wasn't the harsh light of winter, more like the warmth summer...   
> In the distance, Rey heard the laughter of children and the soft crashing of waves. She sat up and found herself sitting on a white sandy beach, sea grass bowing in the breeze around her.   
> The sky was bright blue and her skin felt warmed by the abundant sunlight.   
> In front of her, a young boy and girl were playing in the lazy cerulean waves lapping at the shore...

  **Chapter 06: The Boy**

 

Rey found herself surrounded by a bright light. 

It wasn't the harsh light of winter, more like the warmth summer... 

In the distance, Rey heard the laughter of children and the soft crashing of waves.

She sat up and found herself sitting on a white sandy beach, sea grass bowing in the breeze around her. The sky was bright blue and her skin felt warmed by the abundant sunlight. In front of her, two children were playing in the lazy cerulean waves lapping at the shore. 

A small girl, with soft brown hair held back into three buns by red ribbons and wearing a navy blue sailor dress, squealed with delight when a wave tickled higher than her knees. She clutched onto the hands of the scrawny boy next to her. He was dressed similar, but his dark hair was not held back by any ribbon and he wore rolled up breeches. His sailor collar had a red ribbon border.  

Whenever the little girl squealed, he would laugh and help lift her above the waves that nipped at him just above mid-calf 

The boy looked close to Ivan’s age and the girl was quite young, possibly no older than five years. 

“Look, here comes another one! Ready? ...3...2...1...UP!!” As a wave crashed around his legs on the final count, the boy lifted the little girl into the air, twirling them around with her toes barely skimming above the surface of the water before setting her back down with a splash. The little girl bounced up and down excitedly, telling the boy “Again! Again!”

Something about the pair pulled at Rey. She felt as though she had met them before, long ago…

Rising to her full height, Rey walked towards the children. Stepping onto the wet sand, she glanced down and found herself wearing the exact dress as the little girl, right down to the silver necklace around her neck. Her bare feet looked too small and sank into the squishy wet sand. The sea breeze blew curly hair into her eyes and Rey reached up to swipe it out of the way. She gasped out loud when she saw there were no scars on her arms. 

Marvelling at her tiny hands and smooth skin, she didn't notice the figure walking towards her. When she looked up, the boy was standing in front of her holding out his hand. “Come on Sunshine, let’s walk back before they miss us.”

The wind began to pick up and blew his dark hair into his face. He momentarily withdrew his hands to push his hair back. Rey noticed he paid particular attention to covering his large ears. His face contained freckles, a few beauty marks, and the softest brown eyes Rey could ever remember seeing. Something about him tugged at her heart and Rey found herself wondering who was he, what was this place, and where were they...

“Come on, I’ll race yah!” He then grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Rey tried to keep up, but felt her legs were too short. She panted and stumbled over the small dunes, tugging on his hand to get him to slow down. 

Behind them, the wind grew fierce and howled. The waves were crashing louder. When Rey glanced back, she saw dark clouds swallowing up the sun and dark red lightning streak across the darkening sky. The boy’s grip on her hand tightened and he kept running, Rey desperately trying to keep up. 

“This way Re---" He shouted over the howling wind. She screamed when a loud boom sounded off behind them, cutting off his speech. 

More lightning broke overhead. The boy pulled her further into the tall grass, away from the sea. He then pushed her ahead of him. “Run Reyna, run! He’s coming! Run!”

Rey kept running, not sure where she was going, but not wanting to let the boy down. She could hear the boy shouting behind her, his voice echoing into the wind...

“Run Reyna, Run! Reyna...Run Reyna…”

Rey tripped on a root and tumbled to the ground. She rolled down the grassy knoll and something hit her from behind. The pain was excruciating and she screamed.

“Reyna...Rey..na..Wake-up Rey…”

Her eyes opened with a snap and Rey found herself laying on her stomach, breathing very hard, the pain on her back growing with each breath. 

“Rey...” 

The voice that called to her was not The Boy, but her dearest friend...

“Finn?” she hoarsely whispered.

Finn’s smiling face swam into view of the candlelight.

“That’s right! I heard you found a cat?”

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second new chapter to celebrate 500+ hits! <3
> 
> I've also changed how many more chapters to go. It seems the characters are finally dictating the direction they wish to flow and so I shall follow.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, drop me a comment and kudos! I'll be glad to hear from yah and answer any questions, provided it's not a question about what's happening next chapter. I already provide a sneak peek for that reason ;D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: @kyloxreytfa for more information and art related to this series.
> 
> \------SNEAK PEEK CH. 07------
> 
> Clasping his hands in front of him, Finn softly spoke, “Ok, so...I know you must have a lot of questions…”
> 
> Rey glared at him.
> 
> Poe then stage whispered from his chair by the fireplace, “Hi! I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. Thank-you for saving my cat!”
> 
> Finn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 
> 
> \----END SNEAK PEEK------


	9. Chapter 07. The Hunted - Part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clasping his hands in front of him, Finn then softly spoke, “Ok, so...I know you must have a lot of questions…”
> 
> Rey glared at him.
> 
> Poe then stage whispered from his chair by the fireplace, “Hi! I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. Thank-you for saving my cat!”
> 
> Finn pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

###  **Chapter 07: Hunted Part 01**

**Boris’s Wooden Hut**

After the bandages had been replaced, Finn helped Rey into an upright position. Boris brought Rey’s freshly warmed clothes to her and together they left the room to allow her the privacy to dress. 

Poe was looking a bit more awake now and was cooing over the orange fluff ball, which turned out to really be his beloved cat, BeeBee.

Finn and Boris drank their mugs of broth in companionable silence. Boris hoped the trio be able to survive the next leg of the journey. He was sure that an alarm had been raised by now and no doubt the Trackers would have been released.

He watched as Finn suppressed a shudder, draining the last of his cooled broth. Boris offered more and Finn declined by shaking his head. 

Wiping his lips clean with the back of his hand, Finn glanced at the covered doorway to find Rey trying to walk towards them. She was leaning heavily on the frame and her pale face was clenched tight. Boris turned in his seat and rose to help her. Finn rose as well and together they assisted her to the table. 

Finn then helped Rey adjust the lacings at the back of her dress. 

“Do you have a cloak? I brought an extra set of armor just in case.” 

Rey winced and clutched her scarf covered head, shooshing Finn. “Not so fast, I’ve only just woke up.”

Done with the lacings, Finn walked back to his seat on the bench next to Boris. Clasping his hands in front of him, Finn then softly spoke, “Ok, so...I know you must have a lot of questions…”

Rey glared at him.

Poe then stage whispered from his chair by the fireplace, “Hi! I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. Thank-you for saving my cat!”

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Rey chuckled and waved at Poe, then stage whispered, “Hi Poe! You're Welcome! No trouble at all!”

Boris smiled and drank from his mug of broth. 

“He is with me.” Finn waved a hand over his shoulder towards Poe, “We just left the Fort. I’ll have you know I am missing out on some fantastic meat pies and sugared fruits right now.”

Rey smiled and winked at Finn, taking a sip from her own mug containing a special tea blend from Olga. Making a slight face, she swallowed the bitter brew and then gave Finn a mischievous look. “Well, having completed the menu before being dismissed, I can assure you that the only ‘fantastic’ pie you are missing out on is the Fox pie.”

Finn's eyes grew round and his mouth fell slightly open, “A what now…” 

From the fireplace, Poe started to wheeze and cough as he tried to stifle his laugh. Boris chuckled and got up to assist Poe with more broth to soothe his cough. 

Finn narrowed his eyes at Rey, “That is not behaviour becoming of a Young Lady."

Rey covered her mouth to stifle her giggle at Finn's mock outrage.

She then noticed Boris was now kneeling on the rug by the fireplace, lifting a small corner of the rug.

Reaching for a particular board underneath, he lifted it to reveal a hidden compartment. Reaching into the hole, he withdrew something. 

From its perch on Poe’s shoulders, BeeBee meowed in curiosity.

Boris then carefully re-covered the hidden compartment and rose from the floor, clutching a small wooden box in his hands.

Dusting off the box, Boris then walked towards the wooden table. Poe watched from his spot by the Fireplace. 

“When we were blessed with you, Belka and I sought your heritage, hoping it would give you a respite from the terrible dreams that plagued you at night.” Resuming his seat on the bench next to Finn, his back to Poe, Boris continued to speak to Rey, “You would call out for people in your sleep and would often wake up crying about being left behind by someone.” Boris then placed the simple wooden box in front of Rey.

Finn and Poe exchanged glances and then looked at Rey, who was silently glancing between the box in front of her and Boris. 

“But I thought...Belka always said…” 

“Belka and I were told not to search any further, but when has that ever stopped us?” He winked at Rey.

She smiled and held a twinkle in her eyes.

Boris removed the lid of the box and set it aside, pulling out a small leather pouch and a silver necklace... 

Rey gasped when she saw the necklace looked exactly like the one the little girl from her dream wore. 

Reaching forward, Boris gently placed the necklace into her open palm. “When you arrived on our doorstep, you were wearing this necklace.”

Rey lifted the delicate silver chain and discovered a locket was attached. It was silver, round, with red cloisonne roses on the front and glittering intertwined diamond initials “RK" on the back. The clasp had a small pearl bead attached. Pushing the small pearl released the catch and revealed a pair of pictures within. A pair of feminine eyes glanced out from the right half and a pair of masculine eyes from the left. 

Rey squinted at the picture of the male eyes. Something about them tugged at her memory, but she couldn't place it…

_...Reyna... _

Sighing in frustration, she handed Boris the locket. “Who are they and why is it only their eyes and nothing else?”

Boris squinted down at the images, holding them at some distance to see better. Finn peeked over his shoulder to see if he could look at the pictures. 

“I do not know...” Boris sighed, “But I can tell you that whoever they are, they must have loved each other very much.”

He smiled softly and then handed Rey back the necklace. “The Heart will always recognise it’s true love by their eyes and their eyes alone.”

Finn frowned slightly and then glanced back at Poe, who looked slightly annoyed at not having been able to view the locket.

“I once gave my dearest Belka a similar gift.” Boris then pulled out a small rag from his vest pocket and dabbed at his eyes. “In our youth, it was painted. I collected many fine pelts to trade for the small portraits of her eyes and mine. One day, her parents found the pictures and her Father finally gave his blessing for us to marry. Happiest day of our lives.”

Rey sniffed and blinked back tears, reaching across to hold Boris’s hand. Finn glanced over at where Poe was sitting. He was starting to look better after whatever herbals Boris had been feeding him and was now adjusting the bandages that had once covered his eyes to cover a cut on his wrist.

Rey placed the necklace around her neck, tucking it inside her collar to hide it. She then reached for the small leather pouch next to the box. It looked similar to the one BeeBee had worn around it's neck…

Remembering _that_ pouch, Rey reached into her inner pockets within her skirts and felt relief wash over her when she discovered the oil cloth was still there. With her apron having been torn, there was no doubt that Olga had probably kept it to mend. No matter, Rey reasoned she had the most important part. 

Finn and Boris were watching her with concern. 

“Are you alright? Do you need more medicine?” Finn asked her. 

Rey shook her head slightly, keeping the oilcloth hidden within her skirts, “No, I’m fine. I just remembered that BeeBee was wearing a pouch similar to this…” She held up the little pouch from the box for all to see.

* * *

 

**The Dark Woods**

Hidden in the shadows behind Boris’s wooden hut, a group of Trackers and two Dark Knights kept watch.

The night air was starting to grow colder within the woods, the small sliver of moonlight now covered by dark clouds.

The Dark Knights knew their leader, Lord Kylo Ren, would want them to follow whoever left the hut, as it appeared the deserters had merely made a short stop to resupply.

One of the Knights decided to send a missive through the Force to their leader. He could detect movement happening within the hut and felt sure that their patience would soon be rewarded...

* * *

 

**Boris’s Wooden Hut**

Poe asked to be brought closer to the table to see if the pouch Rey held did indeed match the pouch he had hidden on BeeBee. 

After Boris and Finn made sure he was comfortable seated on the bench between them, Poe reached for the pouch. Closely examining it, he noticed it felt the same weight and the leather string holding the pouch closed matched the one he had tied around BeeBee’s collar. 

“Yes! This matches the pouch!” he excitedly whispered, “But how?” Poe glanced between Rey and Finn, who shrugged and looked towards Boris.

Boris cleared his throat and then gestured to the pouch. “After we had Rey for about four winters, this pouch mysteriously appeared on our doorstep.”

He reached for the pouch and Poe handed it to him. “One morning, this was sitting right on my bench outside the front door when I went to bring the lantern inside.”

Finn looked at Rey, who had grown pale during Boris’s tale. He nudged her mug towards her, silently encouraging her to drink her tea. Rey glared in annoyance, yet drank her tea. She made a face after a few sips, but showed Finn her mug was empty before quickly sticking her tongue out at him. 

BeeBee climbed off of Poe’s shoulders and walked over to Rey, climbing onto her shoulders and settling around her neck. 

Poe leaned forward and opened the pouch, spreading out the piece of oilcloth that was hidden within. Boris shifted over to the bench next to Rey, allowing more firelight to reach the table.

Rey noted that the fabric piece was bigger than the one she held in her pockets. It appeared to be an arm's length, but was cut asymmetrical and the edges were frayed and darkened from burns. A golden design shimmered across the surface with the aide of the firelight. Boris raised his brows and stroked his beard, Finn's jaw dropped, and Poe whistled.

“Is this…” Finn reached out and delicately felt the corner in front of his hand, “This looks like a partial seal of the Imperial Household!” 

Poe maneuvered the piece of cloth until he could see the corner in question, “Hmmmm….yes, it looks like the mark of…” He then looked at Finn in surprise, “It's the mark of Tsar Luke!”

Boris made a sign of the Faith and a quick prayer.

Rey wrinkled her brow, “Wait, I thought the Tsar died and his sister, the Tsarina, was crowned ruler?”

Poe and Finn shared a look. Finn then made a noise as he cleared his throat, “Yes, ten years ago there was an accident--"

“The  Carriage Ride.” Poe supplied.

Finn glared, “Yes, the Tsar would often ride in his carriage daily to greet his people.”

“But there were those who were dissatisfied with how the Tsar ruled with the Faith.” Boris added.

Finn closed his eyes and pinched his nose, “Yes, there were those who disliked the idea of Force Users being made equals with non-Force Users.”

“There was a plot to overtake the Tsar and replace him with someone else--” Poe excitedly began to speak, using grand gestures.

“Someone not from his family, but an even older family." Finn cut in, “But the plans went wrong and the body of Tsar Luke was never recovered. “

“Leading to the rumours that he may be alive, but in hiding. Biding his time.” Boris finished with an awed whisper.

Rey glanced around the table, “Wait, so if I'm understanding this correctly, there is a possibility that this is a secret map---"

“Leading to Tsar Luke’s whereabouts!” Poe happily replied, “Don't you see?! The Tsarina would be excited to see this! She's been searching for her brother all these years and now we, the Resistance, have more parts of the map to help complete the picture for her!”

“The Resistance?!” Rey’s eyes widened and her hands flew up to her cover her mouth.

Outside, a wild animal could be heard baying in the distance. 

BeeBee gave a low growl and hissed in the direction of the hidden door. 

Poe and Finn shared a look with Boris, who stood up and walked towards the shelves. Checking that nothing was amiss, the only sounds to be heard was the crackling of the firewood and BeeBee’s continued low growls.

Rey winced and reached up to soothe the agitated cat, “Shhhh! It's ok, we are safe here little one.”

Boris stood for a moment in front of one of the shelves, seemingly lost in thought. “When you left the fort, who was there?”

Finn gripped his empty mug, “Captain Phasma, the usual ranks and file….Grand General Hux and….and....”

“The Dark Knights.” Poe quietly finished, going pale.

Boris said something low under his breathe and quickly turned around, grabbing an axe from above the small shelf behind him. “Finn, now it is  _ Time _ .”

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho!  
>  The Plot thickens!! What is it that Finn and Boris know about Rey, hmmm? ;D 
> 
> As always, questions/comments are welcomed! <3
> 
> Fix Rec: "Satan Wears A Rolex" appears to sadly be nearing the end of It's runway season! Head on over to catch up on all the trends before the Final Bow of this amazing Modern Reylo AU -->   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5829643/chapters/13434835
> 
> \----- SNEAK PEEK CH.07: The Hunted - Part 02-----
> 
> Rey removed a hissing BeeBee from her shoulders and glared at Finn, “Finn, what is going on?” 
> 
> Finn shook his head in the negative, already moving to the rucksack by the door he had filled with Rey’s belongings. “Can't say much here, but know that Boris will give us enough of a head start to escape.”
> 
> “Enough of a...what is going on?!” Rey demanded as she followed Finn and angrily grabbed his arm, “What did you do?!”
> 
> \-------END SNEAK PEEK---------


	10. Chapter 07: The Hunted - Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at a small clearing, the silvery thread of light grew brighter and wrapped its way around the trunk of a large tree in the middle of the clearing. 
> 
> Stopping his horse, Lord Ren dismounted and walked towards the glowing light.
> 
> The song seemed to grow louder until he could feel it humming through his armor, vibrating in his chest.
> 
> As he stood below the tree, he saw the light wrapped around a branch right above his head. He reached up to touch it and on contact found himself surrounded by a bright piercing white light...
> 
> \---
> 
> Rey felt there was something being communicated with how Boris said the word Time....
> 
> She held onto BeeBee, trying to pet the cat in hopes it would quiet down, glaring at the men around her, “Boris….Finn...Poe...what is going on?”
> 
> Poe was struggling to adjust his cloak. “I agree. How long do we have until they find us?”
> 
> Finn grabbed the map from the table and shoved it into his satchel. “They've already found us.”
> 
> Rey dropped a hissing BeeBee onto the tabletop as she stood, not even noticing the cat flee towards Poe’s open arms.
> 
> "What is going on?!" She glared at Finn...

###  **Chapter 07: The Hunted Part 02**

**The Dark Woods**

The Leader of the Dark Knights, Lord Kylo Ren, followed the thread of light that beckoned him.

The path lit by the thin silvery moonlight wove its way downhill towards Lord Unkar Plutt’s estate.

He carefully maneuvered his horse until the ground flattened and the trees were more spread out.

Arriving at a small clearing, the thread light grew brighter and wrapped its way around the trunk of a large tree in the middle of the clearing.  

Stopping his horse, Lord Ren dismounted and walked towards the glowing light.

The song seemed to grow louder until he could feel it humming through his armor, vibrating in his chest.

As he stood below the tree, he saw the light wrapped around a branch right above his head. He reached up to touch it and on contact found himself surrounded by a bright piercing white light.

He quickly closed his eyes and waited until the humming stopped and the light dimmed. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself standing in a different forest.

Sunlight filtered through the green leafy trees overhead, birdsong calling in the background. The moss covered ground cushioned his steps as he searched around his surroundings, curious as to why this forest with flowering bushes looked familiar…

The sound of laughter to his right caught his attention.

Kylo turned to see a young girl laugh as she ran past him and tried to hide behind the trunk of a large tree. Her brown hair was tied back by red ribbons into two buns, though it appeared there had originally been three, but one had come loose from her movements.

A voice echoed from the woods, calling to the girl,  making her smile as she crouched behind the tree.

Crouching down, she reached up and adjusted the loose bun, braiding it with the red ribbon, all the while smiling as she waited for whoever was chasing her. The voice called out for her again, which only made her smile grow bigger.

“Wherever you are, I’m going to find you!” The voice sounded closer and more masculine. The girl covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

 Kylo stiffened and wondered how she had not noticed him. He was sure he was within her view. The Master of the Dark Knights quietly observed her...

She looked no older than fourteen and something about her appearance tugged at his memory.

She was wearing a simple dark brown checkered dress, black knit stockings, and mud caked boots. Her red ribbons...surely he had seen those somewhere?

The girl leaned around the tree trunk to her right, looking towards the direction she had come from.

Kylo noticed a figure crouch in the bushes behind her, his dark hair shining in the sunlight.

“Found you!”

She shrieked when a pair of hands reached out from the bush behind her, pulling her up into a hug.

“Put me down Ben!!” She giggled as she was lifted over the shoulders of the man Kylo had watched sneaking in the bushes. The young man laughed as he held her in place, his navy military uniform making Kylo realise he was merely a spectator of all these events.

They had already happened in the past.

He felt a pain lance across his chest and heard the sounds of explosions around him.

A voice from somewhere else, someone he often tried to forget, for it was better to let the dead stay forgotten, echoed around him,

“...Help me!...Ben!...”

As the laughing girl and young man faded away into the forest, he heard another voice softly call from behind,

“...Ben...”

He turned to see a young woman dressed in simple peasant garb, unremarkable save for her red headdress and the red embroidery on her sleeves. She stood on top of a fallen log, a wall of fire emblazoned behind her. Her tear-filled golden eyes held his gaze and she extended an arm out towards him, a shining object dangling from her hand…

It was a silver necklace with a locket of some sort, a red rose design on it..

As he reached for the necklace, the girl and the green forest faded away into nothingness, leaving him standing alone under the night sky of Jakku Forest, his hand outstretched towards a frost covered fir tree.

A howl echoed in the woods around him and his horse whinnied from behind, reminding the Monster of the North that he had matters of the present to attend to.

The Monster turned on his heel and marched back to his steed, mounting it quickly and riding off towards the howls.

The Trackers were on the hunt...

* * *

 

**Boris’s Wooden Hut**

 

Suddenly, the hut erupted into a flurry of movement.

Boris walked into the bedroom, the sounds of his rummaging reaching the trio.

Finn and Poe were rising from the table, gathering belongings from around the table and benches.

Rey felt there was something being communicated with how Boris said the word _time_....

She held onto BeeBee, trying to pet the cat in hopes it would quiet down, glaring at the men around her, “Boris….Finn...Poe...what is going on?”

Poe was struggling to adjust his cloak. “I agree. How long do we have until they find us?”

Finn grabbed the map from the table and shoved it into his satchel. “They've already found us.”

Rey dropped a hissing BeeBee onto the tabletop as she stood, not even noticing the cat flee towards Poe’s open arms.

"What is going on?!" She glared at Finn, "You come in here asking if I know about an orange cat with a secret message and now suddenly you and Boris are speaking in riddles?!?"

Finn shook his head in the negative, already moving to the rucksack by the door he had filled with Rey’s belongings. “Can't say much here, but know that Boris will give us enough of a head start to escape.”

“Enough of a...what is going on?!” Rey demanded as she followed Finn and grabbed his arm, “What did you do?!”

Boris emerged from the bedroom, carrying his hunting rifle and a bag of equipment strapped to his back. “Follow me, there is another way to the horses that will at least help you make it to the border of Takodana.” He then disappeared back into the bedroom with Poe right behind him.

Finn handed her a heavy dark cloak. “Trust me, Rey, when we get to Takodana I swear I’ll explain everything.” Finn held her hand as he removed it from his arm.

Rey searched his eyes and felt sure he was speaking the truth. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but never knew Finn to lie to her. “Alright...you owe me…” she then carefully wrapped the cloak around herself, ensuring the hood covered her headdress.

Poe poked his head out from the covered doorway, “I think we need to get a move on, now!”

Finn then helped Rey move through the doorway and discovered Poe lifting a trap door from the floor, “Quickly! Down here!” Poe hissed as he helped Finn lower Rey into the ground.

Rey felt the cold air of the tunnel as her thick boots landed in the hard dirt. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the dim light. Candles were spaced out far enough apart to lend some light, showing that the tunnel stretched some distance underground.

Rey moved towards the lights on the wall, feeling Finn and Poe drop down behind her. The closing of the trapdoor echoed in the enclosed space.

“Come on, this way…” Finn said as he came up from behind to help Rey move down the tunnel, Poe bringing up the rear with a quietly growling BeeBee.

* * *

 

**The Jakku Forest**

The Trackers grew restless and growled from within the shadows.

The Dark Knights who had been keeping watch on the wooden hut looked at eachother and one signalled for the Trackers to give chase.

In a flash, the Trackers were on the move, followed by the Knights. They knew their Leader was not far behind them in the woods...

* * *

 

**The Tunnel**

The tunnel from the hut twisted underground and lead to a cave.

Rey looked around the brightly lit cave and realised it was one that Boris would often use for longer hunts in the winter.

It’s entrance was well hidden and so there was little fear of the firelight attracting attention. Behind her, Poe was wheezing and Finn had to help him move to a stone seat by the fire.

Not far from the fire pit, but closer to the path leading to the entrance, stood Boris and three military grade horses.

Boris was attaching more supplies to one saddle when he noticed the trio. Rey walked towards Boris and held her hand out for the horse to smell. She didn't often ride horses, but knew from time spent around the stable-hands that they responded better to human contact after learning one's scent was non-threatening.

While the horse nuzzled into her hand, Rey stroked it’s velvety cheek and watched as Finn helped Poe back onto his horse. BeeBee poked it’s head out from under the hood of Poe’s cloak and mewed.

After Poe was securely in place, Finn moved towards his horse, tightened the side-along ropes, and easily mounted onto his seat.

Boris came around to help Rey up onto hers. As she adjusted her cape, wincing at the dull pain from her back, Rey felt her stomach drop. Was it only just this morning that she had wished for the freedom to explore the forests?

“Boris, what is happening?” She gripped his hands tightly, refusing to let go. “Why are you allowing Finn and...his friend...to take me away?”

Boris looked up from where he had been tightening the side-along ropes, gazing at her as if memorizing her every feature. He then loosened her grip and reached up to pat her sleeve. “Belka and I always knew there was something special about you…” He then paused and looked over at where Finn was adjusting the reigns of his horse. “Finn was the one that brought you to our Lord’s estate. He said there had been an accident and that you were injured in the blast.”

Boris then returned to adjusting the straps on Rey’s saddle. “He has always been watching you, guarding you from whoever brought you harm...” he sniffed and tightened the ropes connecting her horse to the two horses in front of her. “Finn had us swear by oath to never tell you until it was Time. He said it was too dangerous.”

Rey felt the ground shift beneath her as Boris’s words sank in...

_Finn knew her from before the accident…?_

Finn then turned around his seat and called down the line of riders, “Are we ready?”

Poe gave a salute and BeeBee meowed.

Boris took a step back, but still held onto Rey’s hand. “Rey, know that Belka and I have always loved you. You have been a wonderful daughter.”

Rey felt tears slide down her cheeks and reached out to Boris, only for him to step out of the way and call out to Finn, “I've laid traps to slow down the Trackers. Follow the brook downstream until you see the Falcon.”

“Boris, wait!” Rey called out, gripping the pommel as her horse shifted under her weight.

“May the Force be with you, my child.”

With a crack of his reigns, Finn lead the charge out of the cave. Rey held on tightly and watched behind her as Boris waved good-bye, the cave entrance disappearing behind the thick bushes, growing smaller and more distant on the field, the night sky covering them in darkness.

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Ch. 7!!! 
> 
> Slowly making progress... ;D  
> As always, many thanks to my Reylo peeps and those of you reading this story!
> 
> Feel free to drop a commet/complaint/kudos/whathaveyou <3 
> 
>  
> 
> \-----SNEAK PEEK CH.08 -----
> 
>  Finn turned to face their path and felt his blood freeze.
> 
> Far up ahead, illuminated by the thin moonlight now streaming through the clouds, a large dark horse reared up on its hind legs. 
> 
> It’s rider wore the distinctive armor of the last person Finn had wished to see, The Monster of the North.
> 
> \------END SNEAK PEEK------


	11. Chapter 08: Takodana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt her horse start to slow down and move closer to the stream they were following. It seemed Finn was going to cut across before they reached the border marker. 
> 
> As they crossed, Rey looked over her shoulder and saw why they may have changed directions.
> 
> A large horse was cantering towards them, it's rider adorned in dark armor that glinted dangerously in the moonlight.
> 
> Rey gripped the pommel and sat up slightly, glancing up towards Finn, “We’ve got company!  
> ~☆~

 

###  **Chapter 08: Takodana**

**Jakku Forest**

Following the path of the brook downstream, the trees began to thin out and grow distant. The air grew colder and the sound of the horses galloping filled the night air. The moonlight filtered through the moving clouds, casting some parts of the path into shadows and others with light.

Finn could still hear the sounds of wild howls in the distance and hoped they could reach the Takodana borders before the Trackers arrived.

Gigantic, dark, feral beasts, the Trackers were a special breed of animal that were used exclusively by the Dark Knights to track deserters and wanted criminals. It was said they could track a scent for hundreds of miles before bringing down their prey. Not even rain nor snow could deter them once they were on the hunt.

Finn suppressed a shudder and spurred his horse faster. He had to make sure Poe reached his Resistance comrades. Finn hoped the Resistance would at least help protect Rey. After all, should anything happen to the Czarina, Rey was their only hope for royal stability.

Behind him, Poe coughed as the cold air entered his lungs. 

Finn turned his head back slightly to check and saw Poe pulling a bit of his cloak to cover his face. Beyond him, Rey was leaning forward in her saddle, her face buried in the neck of her horse, her hands tightly gripping her reins. 

Feeling relief that Rey was still on her saddle, Finn turned to face their path and felt his blood freeze.

Far up ahead, illuminated by the moonlight now streaming through the clouds, a large dark horse reared up on its hind legs. It’s rider wore the distinctive armor of the last person Finn had wished to see, The Monster of the North.

* * *

 

Rey held on tightly and leaned in close on her horse, lowering herself until she was almost laying down. The wind didn't feel as nippy when she was close to it's neck nor did her back hurt as much. In fact, Rey was starting to worry if the medicinal tea she had drank earlier would start to take affect before they reached the border sanctuary.

Up ahead, she heard a horse whinny and Finn shout. Poe also cried out for his horse to slow down. 

Rey felt her horse start to slow down and move closer to the stream they were following. It seemed Finn was going to cut across before they reached the border marker.  

As they crossed, Rey looked over her shoulder and saw why they may have changed directions.

A large horse was cantering towards them, it's rider adorned in dark armor that glinted dangerously in the moonlight. 

Rey gripped the pommel and sat up slightly, glancing up towards Finn, “We’ve got company!”

“I know!” Finn called back, his voice sounding slightly winded as the horses regained their speed.

Poe coughed and shouted, “Why did it have to be _Him_?”

The distance between The Dark Knight and the trio seemed to shrink as the flat, grassy land of Takodana stretched around them. 

“Finn…” Rey’s worried voice called out as she watched the Dark Knight ride his steed faster. At the pace they were going, she was sure he would reach her within a few minutes...

Poe called out to Finn, “Hey, do you think if we split up the ropes we could outrun him?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Finn tugged on his side-along rope, releasing the knot. Poe began to pull on his rope connecting his horse to Rey’s, but seemed unable to release the knot. “It’s stuck!” he called out to Rey.

Rey could now make out a pattern on the armor protecting the large, black horse. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her back as she tried to spur her horse faster. As she neared Poe, Rey started to undo the knot attached to her saddle.

She could now hear the thundering hooves of the larger horse and clink of heavy armor behind her. 

Frantically, Rey tugged until she felt the knot release. Slapping the reins and leaning forward, Rey rode her horse past Poe and towards Finn. Her eyes stung from the rushing cold wind and she felt her hood slip, exposing her red headdress in the moonlight. 

She stayed focus on following Finn, not wanting to be separated from him. 

Finn looked towards Rey and shouted at her, “Go left! Keep going until you see the Falcon!”

“The what?!” Rey could barely make out what he was shouting, it felt as though everything was slowing down and her heart was pounding in her ears in time with the horses gallop. She felt the pain in her back slowly grow numb.

She watched as Finn and Poe turned towards the right, heading in a different direction away from her. The Dark Knight that was following them suddenly turned towards her and extended his hand in her direction. 

Beneath her, Rey felt the horse slow down to match pace with the larger horse. She tried to make her horse go faster, but everything felt sluggish. The reins began to slip from her fingers and Rey began to panic as she felt herself lean forward, her hands fumbling to grip the pommel as she slumped towards the horse’s neck. She had never before minded the teas Olga made, but now she found herself greatly disliking the timing of the medicine...

Time seemed to slow down as the Dark Knight neared her, his hand reaching across to grab the reins of her horse. 

Instead, Rey felt herself being pulled from her saddle and onto the back of the larger horse, her world slipping into slumber as the Dark Knight tightly held her in place against him.

* * *

 

**The Falcon**

Finn and Poe rode hard, not looking back for some time until they were sure they’d ridden as far upstream as they could. Turning around to look, Finn was alarmed to see that the Dark Knight was not following them. In fact, it looked as though the Monster had found a better prize...

“No!” Finn shouted as he then rode back towards where they had separated from Rey, hoping she had made it to the Falcon in time.

Upon reaching the field, he discovered with dismay her own horse wandering alone without its rider. 

Poe slowed down and approached her horse, grabbing onto it's reigns. “Why would he take her?” Poe called towards Finn as the horses walked side by side.

Finn clutched his left shoulder as he looked around, searching for any signs of where the Monster would have carried her off to. Blinking back tears, his voice barely heard above the horse's hooves, “He must know...” 

“Know what?” Poe asked as they now cantered downstream, nearing another wooded area. 

Finn shook his head, “I swore an Oath to protect her. I have failed...”

Poe looked ahead and then reached across to tap Finn’s arm, “Well, I'm sure you’ll have plenty of time to explain why, as I think that's the Falcon.”

They slowed the horses down to an easy walk as they approached the stones carved to look like a falcon. It marked the entry towards the lands of the Resistance.

As they neared the statue, a group of camouflage archers surrounded them, arrows posed directly on the duo. 

“Halt! State your business!”  a voice growled out.

Raising their hands, Finn looked at Poe and nodded in his direction. Poe coughed to clear his throat, “We seek sanctuary within Takodana.”

The horses grew restless as they waited.

A bird call was heard from the woods behind the statue and a tall figure emerged. 

Finn felt his jaw drop and Poe coughed in shock next to him.

Standing before them was none other than the infamous pirate, Han Solo.

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 8!! w00t!!
> 
> I've decided to post this chapter earlier than planned because my work week is about to get very intense. 
> 
> Thank-you to everyone who reads AND leaves a comment/kudos. <3   
> Thanks for letting me know what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------SNEAK PEEK CH. 09---------
> 
> An old man was strapped to the pillory, his silver hair and beard matted with mud and dried blood. His eyes were closed and appeared to be dead, save for the minute movements of the hairs around his broken nose moving with each breath. 
> 
> General Hux frowned slightly and used his shiny golden handled baton to poke the old man’s shoulder.   
> Getting no response, Hux turned to face Captain Phasma and hissed through clenched teeth, “Put him in The Block and have him sent back to the Capitol with my team.”
> 
> He tugged his riding gloves back on and marched towards his horse, pausing to lower his voice so that only Phasma could hear, “Until we find Ren and his Knights, I shall interrogate this witness myself.”
> 
> \-----END SNEAK PEEK-----


	12. Chapter 09: Pirates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo, the most infamous Pirate Captain in all the lands.
> 
> He plundered ships at sea and caravan cargo on land. Selling rare materials to the highest bidder, yet buyer beware as he was known to swindle within the deal and flee before the ruse was revealed.
> 
> In some circles though, he was known as the one of the greatest Generals of the Rebellion, using his unsavory connections to smuggle goods and innocents out of harm’s way. Teams of Underground Caravans would assist Rebel soldiers safely to the front-lines to surprise the Imperial Stormtroopers. His network of spies was said to have been so vast and woven deep within the fabric of Emperor Palpatine the Usurper’s administration that many felt the victory of Luke Skywalker would not have happened without Captain Solo’s assistance.
> 
> Presently, he was staring down the barrel of his cross-bow, lining up the cross-hairs with a young man dressed in Royal Armour. The soldier’s companion stifled another cough. 
> 
> “Why are you trespassing on my land?” He gruffly barked at the soldier, never lowering the weapon.

###  **Chapter 09 Pirates!**

**The Falcon**

Han Solo, the most infamous Pirate Captain in all the lands. 

He plundered ships at sea and caravan cargo on land. Selling rare materials to the highest bidder, yet buyer beware as he was known to swindle within the deal and flee before the ruse was revealed.

In some circles though, he was known as the one of the greatest Generals of the Rebellion, using his unsavory connections to smuggle goods and innocents out of harm’s way. Teams of Underground Caravans would assist Rebel soldiers safely to the front-lines to surprise the Imperial Stormtroopers. His network of spies was said to have been so vast and woven deep within the fabric of Emperor Palpatine the Usurper’s administration that many felt the victory of Luke Skywalker would not have happened without Captain Solo’s assistance.

Presently, he was staring down the barrel of his cross-bow, lining up the cross-hairs with a young man dressed in Royal Armour. The soldier’s companion stifled another cough.  

“Why are you trespassing on my land?” He gruffly barked at the soldier, never lowering the weapon.

Finn stood straighter and raised his voice slightly to be heard, “We seek sanctuary in--”

“I heard you.” Han took a step closer to the soldier, yet kept his weapon aimed at the soldier’s head, “I don’t take kindly to just any shiny object that crosses my path. What business do you have in Takodana?” 

Finn swallowed and glanced at Poe, who twitched his eyes in the direction of the woods.

Returning his focus to the old pirate before him, Finn continued, “We...we...we have deserted the First Order and are going...willing to..to join the Re..Resistance.”

Next to him, Finn heard Poe cough in way that sounded suspiciously like a small laugh.  

The old pirate narrowed his eyes, “How does her Majesty like her tea?”

“Yesterday!” was Poe’s hurried reply. 

Finn’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he watched the old pirate throw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. 

Lowering his weapon and motioning with his hands to follow, Han chuckled, “Come on, let’s get you out of those ridiculous metal shells and into some real fighting gear.”

Finn lowered his  arms and nervously glanced at Poe, who collapsed into a coughing fit. As Finn moved to reach for his ill friend, a giant of a man with a full coppery beard, thick fur hat and coat stepped forward from the crowd and lifted Poe over his shoulder, as though he weighed nothing more than a basic rucksack. 

The furry giant then gave Finn a piercing look before turning to follow Han into the woods. 

Feeling the point of an arrow poking between his shoulder blades, Finn looked around at the archers holding the reigns of the horses and glanced back at the one directly behind him.

Finn squinted at the saddles before being prodded to move.

“Alright! I'm moving, I'm moving….you haven't seen an orange and white cat around here have you?”

* * *

**Dark Fortress**

Rey felt as though she were floating, her body suspended in air upon a cloud of warmth and comfort. 

A cold, slick sensation moved across her cheek. 

Reaching up to wipe at her cheek, Rey’s hand encountered a fluffy, solid object. Her eyes snapped open to find herself staring into the golden eyes of BeeBee, who mewed sweetly in greeting.

Rey bolted upright, sending the startled cat tumbling onto the surface of the silken comforter. Scanning the sunlit room, she was surprised to find that aside from the orange and white cat, Rey was quite alone. The four poster bed had the peach curtains drawn, revealing a large window to her right, a gilded mirrored wardrobe in front, and a hallway leading to more rooms decorated in soft golden peach colours on her left. Her back throbbed dimly, reminding Rey that she was no longer dreaming and that the strange Dark Knight had indeed captured her. 

Lifting the blankets, Rey discovered she was dressed in a silken smooth undergown. Feeling her back, she felt fresh bandages and no corset.

Cheeks flushing pink, Rey wondered who exactly had changed her clothing and where were they now, for The Map had been hidden in her under-pocket. 

“Ah, the Master will be pleased to see you are awake.”

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAREST READERS,  
> I'm back! <3 <3 <3  
> I am so sorry for the long hiatus!! 
> 
> At first I did it out of solidarity with other Reylo writers in preparation for TLJ, then in Jan my new work schedule kicked in and there went my time....until now!
> 
> I have missed you all and am super happy to see the comments everyone has left me. Nothing better than to read heartfelt messages to keep me going. *hugs everyone*
> 
> We are now entering the realm of Imperial Russian political and court intrigue! *Ooo's and Ahhh's abound*   
> If anyone wishes to learn more about Imperial Russia, let me know in the comments and I will gladly link you to some wonderful sites and videos.
> 
> *ahem*  
> Within the tale, it seems that Finn can never catch a break, Rey has somehow landed herself into the lap of luxury, and how did BeeBee escape from one person to the next?
> 
> If you think you know how BeeBee was able to maneuver themselves, leave comment with your theory!   
> _*_*_  
> Sneak preview of Chapter 10: Puppets.... 
> 
> In the pale light of dawn, a large man bundled in a fine cloak waddled through the mists away from a great home towards the large barns on his land. He was closely followed by a soldier dressed in a richly decorated coat and ostrich-feathered hat. A small group of shining Imperial Stormtroopers brought up the rear of the party.  
> As the mists parted, a shadow began to take shape in the middle of the field that seperated the Lord’s home from the area where his serfs resided.  
> “Your shadow lads dropped him off on my front porch before light had even arrived.” Lord Unkar Plutt growled over his shoulder towards his guests as he lead them towards the pillory field. “You best know what you are doing, attacking a man’s best hunter without just cause.”  
> ~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter 10: Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roar from the crowds held within the snowy square in front of the royal palace was deafening. Many chanted “Long Live Her Majesty!”, others cried out just as loudly for the end of her reign....

###  **Chapter 10: Puppets**

**Lord Unkar Plutt's Estate**

In the pale light of dawn, a large man bundled in a fine velvet cloak waddled away from a great home, through the mists towards the great barns. He was closely followed by a soldier dressed in a richly decorated military coat and ostrich-feathered tricorne hat. A small group of shining Imperial Stormtroopers brought up the rear of the party.

As the mists parted, a shadow began to take shape in the middle of the field that seperated the Lord’s home from the area where his serfs resided next to the great barns.

“Your shadow lads dropped him off on my front porch before light had even arrived.” Lord Unkar Plutt growled over his shoulder towards his capitol guests as he lead them towards the pillory platforms. “You best know what you are doing, attacking a man’s best hunter without Just Cause.”

Behind his perfumed handkerchief, Grand General Hux glared at the rotund landowner, “I’m quite certain that the Knights of Ren had lawful reason to hunt down this servant of yours.”

Lord Plutt came to an abrupt stop, causing the Stormtroopers to knock into the General, who used his golden tipped cane to remain upright.

“I kept him here.” Lord Plutt gestured at the pillory, before turning to face the General, “I expect payment for my losses…”

An evil grin spread upon his fleshy face, “His daughter is missing as well and she was a Ladies Maid in my house. A very pretty girl...”

General Hux rolled his eyes and snapped his kid-gloved fingers at one of the soldiers behind him, who brought forward a plump red velvet bag to place upon Lord Unkar Plutt’s outstretched beefy palm.

Weighing the bag in his hand and opening slightly to peer at the jingling golden contents held within, Lord Plutt nodded with approval and clapped a large beefy hand over the General’s shoulder, causing the dandy’s knees to buckle slightly.

“Pleasure doing business with ye gentlemen! This thief is all yours.”

He then gestured at what General Hux realised with shock was not a piling of muddied wood, but an old man strapped to the pillory.

His silver hair and beard were matted with mud and dried blood. The old man’s eyes were closed and for all appearances he seemed to be dead, save for the minute movements of the hairs around his broken nose, moving with each faint breath.

As Lord Plutt chuckled darkly and jostled his way past the Stormtroopers, General Hux frowned and used the tip of his cane to poke the old man’s shoulder.

Getting no response, Hux let loose a breath he had been holding and turned to bark orders to his captain of the guards, “Put him in The Block and have him sent back to the Capitol with my unit.”

General Hux then tugged his riding coat closed and marched back towards the large house, pausing to hiss through his teeth so that only his secretary at his side could hear, “Until we find Ren and his Knights, I shall interrogate this witness myself.”

 

* * *

 

**The East Wing**

“Ah, the Master will be pleased to see you are awake.”

Rey gasped, her hands flying to cover herself with the silken comforters as she turned to face the voice to her left.

The owner of the warm voice offered a wry smile. “I mean you no harm, I was simply bringing you a fresh set of clothes.”

Rey studied the servant, at least she hoped it was just a servant, as they laid out clothing pieces on the dressing table.

The individual appeared to be slim, yet stood as tall as Lord Plutt, adorned in dark grey men’s breeches with simple silver lace edges and pearl inlay buttons, and matching vest. Their stockings and linen shirt were almost as pure white as the snowy frost on the window. Their hair was just as pale as their skin, just a glimmer of gold caught in the morning light. Having finished their task, the individual rose and offered a hand towards Rey.

“I have been tasked to assist you, due to your injuries.”

Rey turned a darker shade of red and pulled the coverings high around her neck. “Ermmm...I...I...think that would not...would not be…appro--”

The servant pulled their hand back to their side and then let out a small laugh. “Forgive me, I often forget that not everyone has seen a woman in men's clothing.”

Rey felt her cheeks burn and her eyes widen slightly.

The Ladies Maid, for now Rey was definitely sure it was a _she_ , stepped back and gave a deep Royal bow.

“Allow me to introduce myself…” She now stood tall and gave a small smile. “I have many names, but you may call me Captain Phasma, or simply ‘Phasma’, when we are alone without male audience, such as now...”

Phasma then ended with a flourished gesture around the room. The blood-red stone on her hand sparkled and reminded Rey of how the roses on the locket were made of a similar stone. Feeling around her throat, Rey’s eyes grew rounder with fear when she did not feel the weight of the locket nor the delicate chain.

“Is something wrong, my lady?” Phasma took a step closer to the bed, concern on her face.

Rey shook her head in the negative, hoping the necklace was simply lost amongst the many layers of silken sheets and soft bedding. “No...er, no, I was just wondering if you would assist me with the under-wrappings?"

 

* * *

 

**The Czarina**

The roar from the crowds held within the snowy square in front of the royal palace was deafening. Many chanted “Long Live Her Majesty!”, others cried out just as loudly for the end of her reign.

Hidden behind the heavy gilded and red velvet drapery of the Royal Balcony, Czarina Leia Amidala-Organa tried to steady her breathing as she read and re-read the missive held in her hand. A small hastily written note, the ink smeared across many parts, held news that one of her agents had escaped from prison and had discovered that the heir to the noble Kryze clan was _alive_!

The image of a smiling, graceful young woman, soft brown hair held back by three red ribbons, danced before her eyes. If indeed the young Duchess was alive, the Czarina new there was a chance the monarchy would survive...

A shadow fell across the page and Leia glanced up to find that the Supreme Leader of the Faith, Lord Snoke, had graced her with his towering and gilded presence. For someone who often preached about austerity, humilty, and piety, the Supreme Leader seemed quite content to dress the part of a wealthy noble man. 

“Your majesty…” His silken voice chilled her to the bone, “Your spectacular speech before the assembled masses was exactly what the Faithful  populace needed to hear."

He extended his gnarled wooden cane towards the curtains that shielded them from the view of the crowds below, "Listen as they cheer for you!” 

The Czarina quickly folded the paper and slipped it back into the emerald folds of her long sleeves. Cloaking her mind with a will of iron, she turned to face the Supreme Leader of the Faith, “Lord Snoke, it would appear your age has shown itself at last. Perhaps you have mistaken the calls for anarchy to be excited cheers, as this does tend to happen when one’s hearing has faded over the many seasons.”

Inhaling sharply, the Supreme Leader narrowed his eyes at the petite Czarina, “You are too kind, Majesty.”

Czarina Leia felt her lips twitch into a small smile as she extended her gloved hand forward, “Supreme Leader.”  

Lord Snoke glared down at her hand for a split second before lightly touching her fingertips as he gave a deep Royal bow. “May the Faith keep you in good health, your Majesty.”

Czarina Leia gave the barest of nods before removing her hand and exiting the stifling room. She had many plans to be made and a bath to be drawn as soon as possible to remove the stench from that odious creature.

~☆~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! ^__^  
> Supreme Leader Snoke and Leia make their first appearance!! Woo-hoo! I absolutely loved writing their brief interaction. What did you think? Leave a comment letting me know. <3
> 
> Also, many many thanks to TheProfessor for writing me an AMAZING Reylo Birthday Gift!! Here is the link:
> 
>   
> [Empress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13744635)  
> ~☆~  
> Chapter 11: Whispers
> 
> Rey walked quickly to keep pace with the long clipped strides Phasma made down the long dusty hall.
> 
> Paintings were covered in cloth stained with age, windows shuttered with boards, and no light was to be seen save for the single lantern Phasma held before her.
> 
> "Quickly my lady, the Master does not like to be kept waiting."


End file.
